


Bare min feil

by Flower_Sunset



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-breakup, slowburn
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Sunset/pseuds/Flower_Sunset
Summary: En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet





	1. Isak

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg håper virkelig at noen kan sette pris på en litt annerledes story om Evak. 
> 
> Jeg fikk ideen mens jeg skrev fic for Evak_nonstop, hadde lyst å røske litt i den søte historien der. Jeg elsker å skrive fluff og fine evaksmoments, men liker også å få ut den litt mer vågale siden min.
> 
> En stor takk til @irisS, @bluemoonchild, @nattergal og @QueenT for gjennomlesing og oppbacking. Denne hadde ikke blitt posta uten dere❤️
> 
> En takk til L og B for testlesing, you know I love you guys ❤️

16.09.2018

 

«Faen!» 

Even skriker til meg. Tårene triller nedover kinnene hans. 

«Hvordan kunne du kysse en annen?» 

Jeg kjenner jeg blir helt kraftløs. Hvordan kunne jeg virkelig hooke med en annen. Fy faen for en idiot jeg er. Tårene triller nedover kinnene mine. 

«Jeg vet ikke helt jeg. Jeg var full og...» 

Even avbryter meg. 

«DU VAR FULL!» 

Jeg har aldri sett Even sånn før. Øynene hans er sorte av sinne. Det er ikke et fnugg av kjærlighet akkurat nå. Armene mine føles tunge som steiner. Jeg klarer såvidt å løfte dem opp for å gjemme ansiktet mitt i dem. Jeg vet at dette ikke kommer til å ordne seg. Jeg vet jeg har føkka skikkelig opp nå. 

«Jeg vet Even... Det ekke en unnskyldning... Jeg var full... Og jeg var skikkelig forvirret... jeg visste ikke hva jeg følte for han. Hodet mitt var føkka... Og jeg kysset han...» 

Jeg hører meg selv stotre ut en forklaring. Unnskyldning. Jeg vet at det er nytteløst. Even kommer aldri til å tilgi dette. 

«... Men det er deg jeg elsker...» hvisker jeg mens jeg løfter opp hodet. Når øynene mine treffer Even sine, så VET jeg at det er over. Øynene hans er helt kalde. Ansiktet hans er helt stivt. Ikke en muskel beveger seg. Nesten som at han biter sammen tennene. 

«Bare gå...» 

 

****

 

14.03.2020

Hendene mine stryker nedover ryggen hans. Han er nakne og huden er deilig varm. Jeg stopper litt opp. Bøyer meg inntil han og blåser der jeg strøk. Jeg klarer å holde tilbake, drar ut tiden. Holdere hodet mitt i ro. Puster. Jeg hører han stønner tungt. Venter på at jeg skal fortsette. Han beveger hoftene sine mot sengen, bare for å få litt friksjon. Jeg liker å ha kontroll, liker å ta styringen. Fy faen så sexy han er på denne måten. Andpusten, rød, varm. Så klar for meg. Jeg tenner skikkelig på at jeg kan drive noe så til kanten at kroppen deres dirrer av forventninger. Ber om at jeg skal fortsette. Jeg har fortsatt på meg buksene, de begynner å bli noe trange, men jeg venter. Liker at det kun er han som er naken, needy og så jævla kåt. Jeg liker han sånn. Kåt. Villig og med no strings attached. Etter at det ble slutt mellom meg og Even så har jeg ikke villet ha noe seriøse greier. Jeg biter han på rumpen, tanken på Even får meg alltid litt ekstra kåt. Han visste alltid hva som tente meg. Hva som fikk meg til å skrike etter mer. Kuken presser i buksene, det begynner å bli skikkelig trangt. Nesten smertefullt. Jeg kysser og biter meg ned mot sprekken. Stikker tungen inn, slikker. Erter. Beveger tungen slik at den akkurat rører hullet. Løfter hodet opp litt for å blåse på den våte stripa. Han stønne og klunker under meg. Ber meg om å fortsette. 

«Vær så snill... Ikke stopp..» 

Stønnene blir høyere og jeg sliter med å bevare kontrollen. Pusten min er blitt tyngre nå, og jeg kjenner det kribler i hele kroppen av forventninger. Jeg beveger tungen fortere, inn og ut av hullet. Han skjelver under meg. 

«Jeg. Må. Ha. Mer...» 

Eneste lydene jeg hører er to mennesker som puster tungt. Stønner. Jeg stryker fingeren nedover ryggen mens tunga beveger seg rundt hullet. Jeg hører at flasken med lube blir åpnet. Nå er han skikkelig utålmodig. Han trenger mer. Han VIL ha mer. Jeg løfter opp hodet og lar fingrene gli over hullet. Sirkler rundt, erter, før jeg lar den ene fingeren gli inn for så å trekke den ut. Pirrer han. Han blir nesten desperat nå. Beveger rumpen mot meg. Håper jeg skal fortsette. Gi han noe mer. Han stønner høyt når jeg presser inn to fingrer. Jeg møter bevegelsene hans mens jeg leter etter punktet. Jobber med fingrene for å treffe, hører ut fra stønnene hans at det jeg jeg gjør funker Fingrene beveger seg inn og ut. Sakser.  
Jeg kjenner han er klar. Bevegelsene hans blir enda mer hektiske. Han er så sykt hot når han ligger der med rumpen opp mot meg. Helt naken. Jeg tar meg ikke bryderiet med å ta av buksene, jeg bare drar de ned til knærne. Hendene skjelver mens jeg trer på kondomet. Jeg er så kåt nå at det dunker i hele kroppen min. Jeg trenger han nå! Jeg tar tak i hoftene hans. Presser meg mot han. Prøver å jobbe meg sakte inn. Noe som er jævla vanskelig når en er så kåt som jeg er nå. Jeg presser meg sakte helt inn og venter. Venter på at han skal bevege seg mot meg. Det tar all viljestyrken jeg har å holde igjen. Står helt stille. Vi puster tungt. Jeg kjenner presset fra rumpen hans. Det presser så deilig rundt kuken min. Jeg må prøve å tenke på noe annet. Vil ikke komme ennå. Når hoftene hans beveger seg mot mine kjenner jeg at jeg slipper kontrollen. Lar lysten ta overhånd mens jeg støter inn i han. Vi kommer ikke til å holde ut lenge noen av oss. Handen min finner veien ned til kuken han og begynner å runke han. Han kommer utover etter bare noen få tak og jeg er like bak. Jeg tar tak i skuldrene hans og støter hardt inn. 

«Jeg. Kommer. Nå...» Stønner jeg. Alt svartnet og jeg siger sammen over han. 

«Shit! Det var sykt deilig Isak» 

Jeg åpner øynene og og ruller ned på sengen. Sebastian og jeg har vært fuckbuddies on og of siden det ble slutt mellom meg og Even. Aldri noe skikkelig alvorlige, bare litt sengekos innimellom. Jeg orker ikke tanken på å ha noe kjæreste. Det er jeg ferdig med! Eller... Det er jo ingen som fortjener en som meg. 

No strings attached... Det er best sånn!

Jeg føler meg plutselig så tom. Alt er helt svart inni meg. Selv om Sebastian ligger ved siden av meg så følger jeg meg alene. Selv om en har mange mennesker rundt seg så kan en føle seg som det mest ensomme menneske på jord. Akkurat slik føler jeg meg nå. Helt fuckings alene!


	2. Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette her er både skummelt og spennende på en gang. Takk til alle fete nonstoppere for gjennomlesing, love you to pieces. ❤️
> 
> Håper dere koser dere med kap 2 ❤️

01.11.2018

Jeg sitter helt alene i leiligheten vår, jeg skal levere tilbake nøkkelenen. Den er nesten helt tom. Ekkelt tom. Så upersonlig liksom. Ingenting som kan minne om livet jeg og Even hadde her. Jeg kjenner at det renner en tåre nedover kinnet mitt. Jeg skulle virkelig ønske att jeg kunne ta tilbake alt. Tenk om en kunne fått en do over. Tenk så fint det hadde vært. Jeg tar meg sammen, kremter og tørker bort tårene. Even har ryddet ut alle tingene sine. Han brukte ikke lang tid på å avslutte noe som har vart i to år. Pratet ikke til meg. Bare pakket i stillhet og tok med seg alt som var hans. Han lot alle «våre» ting ligge igjen. Ville ikke ha noe som minnet om meg. Sa jeg bare kunne kaste det. Det knuste hjertet mitt at han var blitt så kaldt. Det mennesket på jorden som virkelig hadde alle følelsene sine utpå. Hele tiden. Helt kald! Jeg kastet selvfølgelig ikke tingene våre. Jeg puttet alt i en eske og lagret det inne på boden min. MIN! Jeg bor alene for første gang siden jeg flyttet hjemmefra. Jeg blir stresset bare ved tanken. Jeg er ikke særlig god på å være alene. Jeg har jo aldri vært det. Leiligheten jeg har funnet meg er mindre og billigere enn den forrige. Guttaboyz har hjulpet meg med flyttingen, jeg hadde ikke klart dette uten dem. Selv om de er skikkelig pissed for at jeg har føkket opp det eneste gode jeg hadde i livet mitt, så er de alltid der for meg. Siste gangen jeg såg Even, så lot han som jeg ikke var i samme rommet som han. Røsket med seg de siste tingene sine og gikk uten ett eneste ord! Fy faen så tomt livet mitt er akkurat nå. Helt uten Even. Det hadde vært så fint om dette ikke var min skyld. Men det er det! Ene og alene min skyld! 

***

18.03.2020

Det blåser kaldt ute, jeg har surret skjerfet flere ganger rundt halsen. Det er noe kjølig med kun en tynn genser og skinnjakke over. Det var alltid Even som fikk meg til å kle meg litt varmere. Hvem kunne si nei til det sjarmerende smilet hans? Ingen! Han klarte alltid å sno meg rundt lillefingeren sin. Easy. Jeg kikker på telefonen og ser at jeg kommer til å miste trikken. Det er jo ikke akkurat krise da, men hadde jo vært fint å sluppet å vente i ti minutter. Jeg hater å vente. Er kanskje det mest utålmodige menneske på jord. Drar frem telefonen for å tekste Sebbe om at jeg blir noen minutter for sen. Ja, altså, vi er jo ikke sammen. Jonas mener at jeg bør hoppe i det. At jeg virkelig har funnet en bra mann i Sebastian. Men jeg ønsker ikke mer enn vi har. Vi bare henger sammen liksom. Vi går siste året på skolen nå. Eller siste året for Sebastian i hvert fall. Jeg tror jeg kommer til å spesialisere meg. Liker meg litt for godt på skolen liksom. Hater å måtte prøve nye ting. Selv om jeg og vet at jeg MÅ jo hoppe i det på sikt. Jobb, mann og sånt. Jeg kjenner det går kaldt nedover ryggen min. Neiass. Jeg er IKKE klar. Jeg skal studere litt til. Ferdig! 

«Halla!» 

Jeg kjenner jeg blir iskald inni meg. Ingen andre enn HAN har en slik stemme. Jeg trodde at han hadde flytta fra byen. Eller det var i så fall det siste Jonas fortalte meg. At han hadde funnet seg ei dame og de to hadde flytta til Drammen. Det er vel halvannet år siden vi sist prata sammen, eller prata var vel litt drøyt. Vi fikk vel aldri prata skikkelig ut liksom. Han kjeftet og jeg lyttet. Vi ble aldri enige. Han tilga meg aldri. Noe jeg har full forståelse for. Alt var jo min feil. Bare min feil. Jeg drar hånden gjennom håret mitt, det er noe kortere enn når vi var sammen. Men jeg vet jeg ser bra ut. Sort skinnjakke og sorte stramme jeans med et burgunder skjerf surret rundt halsen. Jeg titter opp og møter øynene hans. Det er faen meg ingen andre som har SÅ blå øyne. Sånne øyne som en kan miste seg selv i. 

«Hei...» 

Jeg klarer liksom ikke helt å finne på noe å si, hva faen sier man i slike situasjonen da? 

«... Jeg hørte du var flytta til Drammen.» 

Jeg kikker opp på han. Kjenner jeg er rød i kinnene, vet ikke helt om det er kulden eller Even som er grunnen. 

«Neiass, det var vel bare en greie jeg sa til Jonas det...» 

Even kikker ned i bakken. Sparker litt med foten. 

«Åhh...» 

Jeg kjenner jeg begynner å smile. Han smiler faktisk tilbake til meg. Oi! Hva faen er det som skjer med meg? Jeg skal ikke føle sånt jeg. Det er sikkert bare fantomfølelser... Et lite rop fra fortiden. 

«Hva holder du på med nå a?» 

Jeg kikker nysgjerrig på Even. Håper virkelig at ting har ordnet seg for han. 

«Neiass... Jeg har jo noen oppdrag innimellom, men må jo fortsatt jobbe på KB for å få hjulene til å gå rundt liksom. Du a, holder du på med siste innspurt nå eller?» 

«Jass... Full rulle med oppgaver og eksamensforberedelser. Er faktisk det jeg skal nå... Jobbe med skolen.» 

Even blir plutselig alvorlig. Han kikker ned i bakken og jeg hører såvidt hva han sier. 

«... Med Sebastian...?» 

Jeg nikker. Faen ass der var DET trollet ut av esken. Nå ble det skikkelig kleint mellom oss. 

«... Med Sebastian ja...» 

Han kikker opp på meg akkurat når trikken kommer. Det ser nesten ut som han hadde tenkt å si noe. Men han stopper seg selv. 

«Jeg må springe ass!» 

Jeg legger hånden på skulderen hans før jeg springer inn på trikken. Faen! Faen! Faen!


	3. Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg digger alle tilbakemeldingene deres❤️ Dette har vært utrolig skummelt, ikke hver dag en gjør noe helt nytt🙈
> 
> Takk til nonstoperne mine for gjennomlesning og feedback 😘 You know I love you ❤️

16.09.2018

Jeg skvetter til når hånden til Sebastian havner på låret mitt. Ikke akkurat kjærtegn. Mer som et kameratslig klapp. Fuck! Hele magen til min sitrer. Jeg klarer ikke å konse. Hjertet slår så hardt at jeg føler det skal hoppe ut av brystet. Jeg blir kort i pusten, alt er bare så fucked nå! Jeg burde reist meg og gått. Jeg burde virkelig det... Jeg plukker heller opp ølen min, styrter hele flaska i en slurk. Dette er vel det en kan kalle mindre smart. De leppene ass. Faen så hotte. Hva faen gjør jeg nå? Sebbe flytter ikke hånden, han bare lar den ligge der. Han skulle bare visst hva dette gjør med meg. Hele kroppen står i brann. Hodet mitt er som bomull. Jeg styrter nedpå nok en øl, kjenner det begynner å gynge. FAEN! Nå må jeg gå, hva er det jeg holder på med liksom? Jeg reiser meg og begynner å gå mot døren, kjenner jeg mister balansen. Prøver å ta meg for, men no such luck. Mens jeg ligger på gulvet,fortsatt litt sjokkert over at jeg falt, så kjenner jeg to sterke hender som løfter meg opp. Sebastian er sykt sterk, vipper meg opp. No prob liksom! Når jeg endelig klarer å fokusere blikket, så ser jeg inn i de grønneste øynene. Vi står helt tett. Bare kikker på hverandre. Jeg er glad han ikke slipper taket, da hadde jeg falt rett ned igjen. Jeg tar tak i skuldrene hans, kjenner jeg må få kontroll på situasjonen. 

«Jeg... Jeg klarer å stå shell...» 

Jeg hører jeg snøvler litt når jeg prater. Sebastian smiler mens han slipper taket rundt hoftene mine. Faen! Jeg kunne godt tenkt meg at han fortsatt holdt meg. 

«Klarer du å gå selv nå da...?» 

Han kikker lattermildt mot meg. Jeg nikker, prøver nok mest å overbevise meg selv. Tar et forsiktig steg, må virkelig konsentrere meg. Jeg snubler selvfølgelig og havner rett inn i armene hans igjen. Jeg kjenner at kinnet mitt stryker mot hans. Det sitrer i hele kroppen, jeg føler meg helt lost. Drar hodet mitt litt tilbake, prøver å få litt avstand. Når Sebastian sine lepper treffer mine, stivner jeg helt. Jeg klarer ikke å dra meg bort, kysser forsiktig tilbake. Jeg strammer grepet rundt halsen hans. Lar han kysse meg, først prøvende, så med litt mer intensitet. Når det går opp for meg hva jeg holder på med, så trekker jeg meg bort. Springer ut døren. Jeg trenger å være alene nå. Jeg springer til beina mine ikke bærer meg lenge. Da knekker jeg sammen. Tårene renner nedover kinnene mine. Jeg gjemmer ansiktet mitt. Klarer ikke å reise meg. Har mistet kraften både i armer og bein. Hva gjør jeg nå liksom? Hva faen gjør jeg nå? 

***

 

20.03.2020

Jeg står og mekker meg mat, noen svidde burgere og ei skive med ost. Orker ikke å lage noe avanserte greier når det bare er jeg som skal spise. Nå er jeg vel heller ikke akkurat master i matlaging heller da, men siden det bare er meg så holder det nok. Jeg kikker ned på klokken, ser at jeg akkurat kommer til å rekke å spise før jeg må springe ut dørene. Jobben på apoteket er helt okey mens jeg studerer. Ikke no stress liksom, samtidig som jeg får testet ut litt av det jeg har lært på skolen. Vinn vinn liksom. Jeg hiver karbonader på skiven og topper det med ei til skive . Mat for mons dette ja, jeg kikker litt skeptisk ned på maten min før jeg hiver det i meg. Jeg begynner å få dårlig tid nå, slenger på meg yttertøyet før jeg springer ut dørene. Ikke faen om jeg gidder å komme for sent på jobb. Jeg kjenner jeg er varm i kinnene, og svetten pipler fra pannen min. Jeg nådde akkurat trikken, heldigvis. Kikker ut på holdeplassen, det var der jeg traff Even her om dagen. Ikke det at jeg tenker på Even altså. For det gjør jeg selvfølgelig ikke. Jeg bare kom på Even nå når jeg var her. Det bare... Jeg kjenner jeg sliter litt med å forklare dette til meg selv. For jeg har jo tenkt på Even etter at jeg traff han. MYE! Men det betyr ikke at jeg er interessert i han eller noe. Jeg ble bare overrasket over å treffe han. Så sånn er det selv om Sebastian mente jeg var fjern den ettermiddagen. At jeg ikke var helt meg selv. Hva vet jeg liksom? Syns ikke jeg var off jeg da! Mens jeg sitter på trikken, så ser jeg for meg Even, kledd i lyseblå jeans og grønn vinterjakke. Han hadde selvfølgelig på seg både lue og skjerf. Han så sykt godt ut, røde kinn og smilet hans nådde helt til øynene liksom. Faen! Nå tenker jeg jo på han igjen. Tror jeg trenger en tur på byen eller noe. Treffe en hot fyr. Hooke. Bare slippe å tenke på Even. Jeg drar frem telefonen og tekster Jonas, kanskje han joiner fest i helgen. Det hadde vært digg!


	4. Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er så utrolig takknemlig for alle kommentarer og kudos❤️ Dere er helt rå.
> 
> Håper dere vil kose dere med neste kap❤️
> 
> En stor takk til @irisS, @bluemoonchild, @nattergal og @QueenT for gjennomlesing og oppbacking. Dere er helt fantastiske ❤️

17.09.2018

«Faen» 

jeg hvisker lavt til meg selv mens jeg fikler med nøkkelen, men hendene mine skjelver så mye at jeg ikke klarer å treffe hullet. Pust! Jeg prøver å roe meg selv ned men det funker dårlig for å si det sånn. Jeg fatter ikke hvordan jeg skal klare å fortelle Even hva som skjedde på festen i går. Han kommer aldri til å tilgi meg, og jeg skjønner han godt ass. Magen min føles som den er fylt med stein, jeg føler for å kaste opp. Klokken er tre på natten og jeg er iskald etter å ha gått rundt i byen for å manne meg opp til å fortelle Even alt... Tårene presser på og jeg kjenner at klumpen i halsen vokser. Endelig får jeg nøkkelen inn og vrir om. Even ligger nok i sengen og sover, han pleier ikke å vente på meg når vi er ute på fest.

«Even...» 

Jeg bøyer meg ned og rister litt i han. 

«... jeg må prate med deg...» 

Stemmen min brister, hvordan i helvete skal jeg klare å prate med Even? Jeg kommer ikke til å klare det. Tårene bare renner nedover kinnene mine.

«Du...» 

Even reiser seg opp og legger begge armene rundt meg. Jeg kan ikke la han klemme meg nå. Jeg bare kan ikke! Trekker meg bort fra han og kikker inn i øynene hans. Må bare se en siste gang inn i de nydelige øynene før jeg forteller det. Så fulle av omsorg og kjærlighet.

«Jeg... jeg har noe å fortelle deg Even....» 

Jeg trekker pusten, kjenner at stemmen min brister. 

«... Jeg kysset Sebastian i dag... Jeg mente det ikke... det er jo deg jeg elsker. Jeg var bare forvirret.» 

Jeg løfter hendene opp mot ansiktet mitt. Orker ikke å se på han enda. Kroppen hans er helt stiv, han har ikke beveget en muskel siden jeg sa det. Jeg løfter opp blikket, ser at tårene renner nedover kinnet hans. Tar frem hånden for å tørke de bort, men stopper opp når jeg ser inn i øynene hans. De er helt kalde. Ingen kjærlighet. Ingen omsorg. Bare kaldt!

***

21.03.2020

Jeg har dratt med meg Jonas og Eva på London, kjente jeg trengte et avbrekk etter denne skoleuken. Eller, det er vel løgn, jeg trengte et avbrekk fra meg selv. Jeg klarer ikke å tenke på noe annet enn Even. Holder på å bli gal. Får ikke gjort en dritt på skolen, bare sitter der med bøkene åpne og gjør nada. Heldigvis så stiller alltid Jonas og Eva opp når jeg trenger en pause fra livet mitt, de er fine sånn. 

Musikken er høy og jeg kjenner hvordan kroppen min beveger seg i takt med den. Jeg danser med en random fyr. Han lar hendene vandre nedover ryggen min. Pirrer meg. Stryker de helt ned til hoftene mine, tar et godt grep og presser dem mot sine. Det er ikke akkurat vanskelig å kjenne hva han vil, han er på, for å si det sånn. Jeg trekker meg litt tilbake og kikker på han. Har egentlig ikke lyst å hooke opp med han, men det føles så godt å vite at noen vil ha meg, selv om det er en random dude.

«Skal vi...» 

Han stopper opp. Jeg kikker på han, venter på at han skal fortsette. Skvetter når jeg kjenner at noen står bak meg. Helt tett inntil meg. Jeg kjenner pusten hans i nakken min. Av en eller annen grunn så tenner dette meg noe sykt. Plutselig har jeg to sett med hender på meg, han som står bak meg begynner å kysse nedover nakken min. Faen så hot! Hendene hans stryker nedover siden min, stopper litt opp før de finner veien under t-skjorten. Jeg har så lyst å se hvem det er, men syns det er så jævla sexy å ikke vite. Jeg kan kjenne at han er ca like høy som meg, hendene er store og varme. Han snur meg rundt, kysser meg hardt på munnen. Jeg vil ikke vite hvem det er, vil bare drømme meg bort i kyssene. De kjente kyssene, som blir mer og mer krevende. Jeg åpner øynene og kikker inn i Sebastians grønne øyne, håret hans er vått etter all dansingen i kveld. 

«Skal vi stikke hjem eller?» 

Sebastian hvisker hest inn i øret mitt. Jeg rister på hodet. Magien var brutt. Jeg orker ikke å henge med noen i kveld. 

«Du kan jo overta han her...» 

Jeg peker på han andre jeg danset med og går bort til Jonas. Jeg kan se at Sebbe er såret, faen ass! Jeg får helt vondt i magen. Han kan jo ikke like meg på den måten! Han kan ikke det! Vi skal jo ikke være seriøse. Jeg er ikke bra for han og... Jeg stopper min egen tanke. Lar ikke meg selv fullføre det. Jeg orker ikke å føle noe som helst nå. Jeg vil bare hjem og legge meg under dyna. Bare forsvinne. Ikke såre flere folk! Det er best om jeg ikke drar noen inn i livet mitt, at jeg bare lever det alene. Jeg er et dårlig menneske som forgifter alle rundt meg.

«Jeg stikker jeg...» 

Jeg pirker Jonas på skulderen og hvisker det inn i øret hans. Klemmer både Jonas og Eva før jeg springer ut dørene. Det er best at jeg er alene. Jeg fortjener ikke å ha noen i livet mitt...


	5. Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg ELSKER alle fine tilbakemeldinger❤️ Dere er søte😘
> 
> Klar for neste kap? Enjoy 😘
> 
> En stor takk til @irisS, @bluemoonchild, @nattergal og @QueenT for gjennomlesing og kommentarer ❤️ Love you girls ❤️

01.11.2018

Jeg sitter på gulvet inne i leiligheten min. Orker ikke løfte meg opp og gå inn i sengen min. Beina mine klarer ikke å bære meg, hele kroppen er tung. Jeg gråter ikke lengre, det er ikke flere tårer igjen. Har grått nok for en livstid de siste ukene. Har holdt masken hver gang jeg og Even har vært i samme rommet og brutt sammen i det jeg har vært alene. Jeg har aldri sett Even sånn, helt kald og følelsesløs. Jeg får vondt i magen bare ved tanken. Tenk om jeg har ødelagt han? At han aldri mer vil bli «Even» igjen. Jeg klemmer hendene rundt knærne, holder fast. Er redd for at jeg mister meg selv om jeg slipper taket, så jeg bare holder. 

I dag har jeg levert tilbake nøkkelen til leiligheten vår, og så var siste bit av livet vårt sammen borte. Jeg hater virkelig å innrømme for meg selv at det er over. Jeg tror at jeg kommer til å våkne opp en dag, så oppdager jeg at det bare var en drøm. At jeg ikke fucket opp det beste i livet mitt for hva da?!? Et hook?!? Sattan for en idiot jeg er, hater virkelig meg selv. Jeg fortjener virkelig ikke no bedre enn dette. Jeg er som faren min... Virkelig ikke til å stole på!

***

22.03.2020

Hodet mitt dunker. Selv om jeg ikke drakk, så mye i går så kjennes det på kroppen. Plukker opp telefonen, ser at Sebastian har prøvd å få tak i meg. Jeg kjenner jeg blir kvalm, vil egentlig ikke forholde meg til han akkurat nå. Trenger at livet mitt er enkelt, uten unødvendig drama og følerier. For jeg så i øynene hans at han føler mer enn jeg vil, jeg så det... blikket minnet om blikket til Even. Og det skremmer livskiten av meg. Jeg takler virkelig ikke at noen skal føle noe som helst for meg.

Sebbe(02:05): Hva faen!! 

Sebbe(02:30): Plukk opp telefonen!!!

Sebbe(03:01): Vi prater om dette i morgen! Enten du vil eller ikke!!

Jeg har jo ikke noe valg. Jeg må faktisk ordne opp med Sebastian. Være ærlig med han, sånn at han vet hvor jeg står. Jeg har jo sagt det til han flere ganger. Men jeg tror kanskje jeg må være enda tydeligere. Plukker opp telefonen og tekster han.

Isak(11:36): Sorry for i går, kan vi prate? Kommer du hit om en times tid?

Svaret plinger kjapt inn, det virker som han har sittet og ventet på at jeg skulle svare.

Sebbe(11:37): Kommer!

Nå kjenner jeg at jeg blir nervøs, hater egentlig å måtte ta sånne prater som dette. Hadde vært så fint om vi bare hadde skjønt hverandre uten å si noe, uten å måtte forklare hva en føler. Jeg hater virkelig å snakke om følelser, det er kun Even som har fått frem den siden av meg. Den myke. Når det ble slutt mellom oss, ble det også slutt på den myke Isak. Jeg orker virkelig ikke å føle, det gjør for vondt. Jeg skvetter til når det ringer på døren. Går ut i gangen for å låse han inn. Kjenner at hjertet mitt banker hardt og raskt. Jeg er skikkelig nervøs. 

«Hei...» 

Jeg kikker på Sebastian, han ser sliten ut. Virker som han har sovet dårlig i natt.

«Kom inn.» 

Jeg åpner døren. Slipper han inn og går inn i stuen mens han tar av seg yttertøyet.

«Vil du ha noe? Kaffe? Vann? Brus?»

Dette ble da veldig formelt Isak. Jeg facepalmer meg selv og håper at Sebastian ikke syns det ble for kleint.

«Kaffe hørtes digg ut.»

Jeg fikser kaffe til oss og håper at jeg kan dra tiden litt ut med å prate om skole. Sebastian virker irritert, det er nok ikke skoleprat han kom her for.

«Isak... jeg gidder faktisk ikke å sitte her å prate om skole nå ass!»

Jeg blir litt satt ut over hvor direkte han er med meg. Jeg syns han er skikkelig modig, no bullshit liksom.

«Så hva vil du prate om da, Sebbe?»

Jeg vet jo egentlig svaret, men prøver å gå rundt grøten.

«Isak! Det VET du godt! Jeg orker ikke å ha det sånn her lengre. Jeg trenger å vite hva VI er!»

Jeg kikker ned på hendene mine. Har ikke lyst å såre han. Har bare lyst å ha det slik vi har hatt det det siste året. Hvorfor driver han og får følelser for meg? Jeg er virkelig ikke noe å satse på!

«Sebbe... du vet jo hva dette er for meg... det har jeg vært ærlig om hele veien. Det har ikke endret seg for meg.» 

Jeg løfter hodet og møter blikket hans. Jeg ser han er blank i øynene. Han biter sammen tennene for ikke å begynne å gråte. Hvorfor kunne ikke dette bare fortsatt som før? Hvorfor måtte han gå hen å få følelser for meg? Hva var greia med det liksom?

«Jeg tror jeg må gå, Isak...» 

Jeg reiser meg og følger han ut. Gir han en litt keitete klem.

«Er vi over vi nå da..?» 

Jeg vet allerede svaret, men føler jeg må spørre.

«Ja... det er vi...»


	6. Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir så utrolig motivert av alle de fine kommentarene deres❤️
> 
> Håper dere henger med meg gjennom denne reisen 😘
> 
> Stor takk til @irisS, @nattergal, @blue_moonchild og @QueenT... My girls ❤️

15.11.2018

To måneder uten Even. To måneder helt alene. TO fuckings måneder. Jeg vet Jonas har begynt å bekymre seg for meg, jeg kan se det hver gang vi møtes. 

«Sover du godt?»

«Spiser du?»

Jeg nikker, men jeg ser at jeg ikke klarer å overbevise han. Han ser på meg med det der 'jeg vet hva du prøver på’-blikket. Han gjennomskuer meg alltid, klarer ikke å skjule noe for Jonas. 

«Hvordan har Even det da?» 

Jeg vet jo at Jonas og gutta har litt kontakt med han, han er jo vennen deres også. Så lenge de ikke driver og henger med han hele tiden, så syns jeg det er helt chill. 

«Vet ikke jeg, Isak... Det går vel fint etter forholdene...» 

Jeg nikker uten å kommentere det. Kjenner at dette er litt sårt ennå. Klumpen i magen min, den som har vært der siden det ble slutt mellom oss, vokser hver gang jeg tenker på Even. Den tar opp all plassen i magen min for tiden. Ikke rart at jeg ikke klarer å spise så mye. Det er jo faktisk ikke plass til noe annet. 

«Har du prata med Sebastian da..?»

Jonas spør litt nølende. Jeg kjenner jeg blir skikkelig stresset. Rister på hodet, bare tanken gjør meg kvalm. Jeg har faktisk unngått han siden vi kysset, noe som har vist seg å bli en stor utfordring når vi går i samme klasse. På den lyse siden så er jeg blitt sykt god på å snike meg rundt. Det skal jeg ha!

«Neiass. Jeg er ikke helt klar. Jeg vet liksom ikke helt hva jeg skal si.» 

Jeg kikker ned på hendene mine, orker ikke å se på Jonas akkurat nå. Han virker alltid så selvsikker og nå er jeg absolutt ikke det! Jeg blir kvalm og svett i hendene bare på tanken. Jeg vet jo at jeg skylder Sebastian en forklaring, men sånt har alltid stresset meg.

«Si det som det er, Isak. Det er jo ikke vits å miste en kompis oppi dette her også.»

Jonas kikker granskende på meg, nesten som om han prøver å finne ut hva jeg tenker. Jeg smiler forsiktig til han. Prøver å rydde litt i tankene mine. Jeg SKAL gjøre det snart!

«Hvilken film skal vi se i dag da?» 

Kjenner jeg trenger å prate om noe annet. Jeg smiler forsiktig til Jonas. Vet jeg prøver å skifte tema, men nå vil jeg bare ha det litt chill med kompisen min. Jonas smiler tilbake og drar opp filmene fra sekken sin. Selv om jeg ikke liker å prate om hvordan jeg har det, så er det alltid godt at Jonas presser meg litt. Jeg føler meg alltid litt bedre når jeg har hengt med han. I hvert fall litt...

***

 

25.03.2020

Telefonen har ringt i hele dag, Jonas gir seg ikke før jeg svarer han. Jeg vet jo det, men akkurat nå har jeg bare lyst å ligge i sengen. Kikke i taket, ikke tenke på at jeg må treffe Sebastian hver eneste dag fremover. Smart å skrive bacheloroppgaven sammen med han da, veldig smart. Jeg rister på hodet av meg selv, vet jeg bare må ta meg sammen og face han. Det kommer til å bli sykt ubehagelig, hater virkelig at følelser skal komme i veien for alt som har funket så bra i nesten et år nå. Friends with benefits, det var det vi var. Nå er vi ingenting lengre. 

Alle tror at jeg har pult rundt og bært skikkelig slutty. Men sannheten er at etter Even har jeg kun vært med Sebastian. Jeg har klina med en og annen random dude, men aldri noe mer. Jeg har jo aldri kommet over Even, ikke egentlig. Han etterlot et hull i hjertet mitt som ingen andre vil klare å tette, så da er det bedre å bare la være. Ikke prøve på noe jeg VET er dødfødt. Telefonen min ringer igjen. Jeg plukker den opp, vet at jeg må prate med han før eller seinere. 

«Hey, man...»

Jonas høres lettet ut.

«... skal vi ta en kopp kaffe eller?»

Jeg kjenner magen knyter seg. Tankene mine går rett til Even når Jonas sier kaffe. Vi hadde så utrolig mange fine stunder på KB. Jeg har ikke tall på hvor mange ganger jeg satt og ventet på Even på slutten av skiftet hans. Bare satt der og beundret han. Så på hvordan han pratet med alle folka som var det, hvordan han beveget seg fra bord til bord og ikke minst hvordan han strøk hånden gjennom håret når luggen falt ned i øynene hans. Han er bare så sykt deilig. Til og med nå, halvannet år etter, sitrer det ned i magen når jeg tenker på han. En kan vel si det sånn at jeg definitivt ikke er over han. Samme hvor hardt jeg har prøvd å overbevise meg selv og alle rundt meg. Jeg er fortsatt hodestups forelsket i Even, det kommer aldri til å være noen andre for meg. 

«Hæ...?»

Nå fikk jeg ikke med meg hva Jonas sa, ble helt borte i mine egne tanker.

«Vi møtes på KB da, Isak. 1730?»

«Det en en date!»

Jeg kikker rundt i lokalet, kikker etter Jonas. Prøver å dempe sommerfuglene, skjønner egentlig ikke hvorfor de kommer nå liksom. Jeg skal jo ikke møte Even. 

«Hei.»

Jonas` stemme drar meg tilbake til kaffeen. Bort fra Even og alle de koselige pratene vi har hatt rundt lignende bord. Det var ofte på KB vi klarte å prate om ting vi tenkte på, som kanskje var litt vanskelig å si.

«Hei. Takk for at du fikk dratt meg med ut en tur.»

Jeg smiler til Jonas, viser han at jeg setter pris på at han prøver. At han aldri gir meg opp, samme hvor innesluttet og håpløs jeg er. 

«Du...?»

Det er vel bare å hoppe i det. Han vet jo at det er noe som plager meg for tiden. 

«Ja...?»

Jonas kikker alvorlig bort på meg, mens han nikker bekreftende. Viser meg at han lytter.

«Du vet det at jeg har vært litt off i det siste?»

Han nikker mens han ser på meg. Sier ingenting, venter på at jeg skal fortelle hva jeg tenker på.

«Jeg traff Even her om dagen. Mens jeg ventet på trikken. Han så jævlig bra ut, alle følelsene fra tidligere kom tilbake på et knips liksom. Det satte seg i magen med en gang. Jeg er virkelig ikke over han, Jonas. Jeg er SÅ føkked.»

Jeg kjenner at stemmen brister litt. Trekker pusten dypt inn, helt ned i magen. Puster rolig ut.

«Så her om dagen gjorde jeg det slutt med Sebastian. Eller...? Altså... Vi var jo aldri sammen. Men han hadde fått følelser og da ble alt feil.»

Jeg kikker bort på Jonas, venter på at han skal svare meg. Er utrolig lettet over å endelig ha fortalt dette til noen. Problemer blir virkelig mindre når en kan dele det med noen. Det betyr ikke at de er borte, bare mindre.

«Så du er ikke over Even...?»

Jeg rister på hodet og kikker ned på hendene mine.

«Og du er ferdig med Sebbe..?»

Hodet mitt nikker bekreftende. Jeg løfter blikket og møter Jonas sine omsorgsfulle øyne. 

«Og nå lurer du på hva du skal gjøre?»

«Ja...»

«Du har jo egentlig bare to valg da. Enten så glemmer du Even, og fikser deg en ny fyr.»

Jeg kjenner at jeg blir skikkelig stresset over tanken på at jeg ikke kommer til å bli sammen med Even. At løsningen blir å finne en annen fyr.

«Eller så du kan prøve å bli sammen med Even igjen....»

Han kikker alvorlig på meg.

«...men du vet at det ikke blir enkelt? Det er ingen garanti for at Even noen gang kommer til å tilgi deg.»

Jeg senker hodet, vet at det mest sannsynligvis ikke kommer til å bli oss to igjen. Men hva har jeg egentlig å tape? Jonas legger hånden sin på skulderen min.

«Det kan jo gå bra og da...»

Han prøver å muntre meg opp, jeg smiler forsiktig til han. Elsker virkelig at han prøver. 

«Du...? Nå tar vi oss en kaffe og prater om deg og Eva heller.»


	7. Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er vi klar for litt Even og Isak? Well, here we go🙈
> 
> Digger alle kommentarene deres, blir mye kjekkere å skrive når du vet noen leser det❤️
> 
> Ekstra takk til @QueenT for fornorsking og @blue_moonchild, @irisS og @nattergal for gjennomlesing ❤️ I love you gurls 😘

20.11.2018

«Sebastian...?»

Jeg roper mens jeg springer etter han. Prøver å nå han. Nå er det pokker meg på tide å snakke ut med han, det er jo ikke hans feil at alt ble så fucked etter den festen. Det er faktisk ene og alene min feil. Han snur seg og smiler når han ser det er jeg som roper etter han.

«Jeg trodde du ikke vil ha noe mer med meg å gjøre jeg, Valtersen?»

Han smiler prøvende og dulter ertende borti han. Han virker jo ikke sur, han virker glad liksom. For at jeg endelig tar kontakt. 

«Sorry ass, men det ble liksom litt vanskelig å henge med deg etter alt som skjedde med Even.»

Jeg kikker forsiktig på Sebastian, håper han forstår at det ikke er hans skyld. Det ble liksom bare litt rart å henge med han som var grunnen til at du ikke har noe kjæreste lengre. 

«Jeg skjønner det, Isak... jeg har bare savnet kompisen min.»

Han ser alvorlig på meg, det virker som han mener det. Han har faktisk savnet kameraten sin. Jeg smiler forsiktig til han, skubber borti han med skulderen min.

«Venner?»

«Venner! Jeg trenge helt serr hjelp til studiene ass. Det har gått til helvete etter at du sluttet å hjelpe meg...»

Jeg ler høyt, kjenner jeg slapper av. Sebastian er akkurat den han var, ingenting er blitt kleint mellom oss. 

«Rude!»

Jeg later som jeg er fornærmet, Sebastian ler høyt.

«Du VET jeg kun liker deg på grunn av hodet ditt ass. Nothing more..»

Vi kikker på hverandre og ler begge to, jeg har ikke ledd sånn her siden før det ble slutt mellom meg og Even. Jeg liker at Sebbe klarer å få meg til å glemme det vonde. Det gjør så godt at hodet for en gangs skyld ikke er fylt med Even. 

***

 

27.03.2020

Hendene mine er iskalde, jeg har jo aldri likt å ha på votter. Liker ikke følelsen, trenger å ha hendene fri liksom. Det er bare det at akkurat nå hadde det vært sykt godt å hatt et par votter å stikke fingrene inn i. Jeg har prøvd å manne meg opp til å gå inn på KB i over en time. Jeg har ikke tall på hvor mange ganger jeg har gått bort til døren for så å snu og gå tilbake igjen. Jeg så at Even kom på jobb, ikke det at jeg hadde sittet der og ventet. Neiass! Jeg satt jo bare utenfor kafeen og chillet, hørte på musikk og leste en bok. Ikkeno planlagt stalking her ass. Jeg cringer litt over meg selv, dette er pokker meg desp til nytt nivå. 

 

Døren knirker når jeg åpner den, Even kikker bort på meg og stivner. Han hadde nok ikke forventet å se meg her. Ansiktet hans er tydelig overrasket, men jeg tror ikke han er sint. Han ser ikke sint ut, han ser usikker ut. Jeg vet ikke om jeg liker det, hadde vært så mye bedre om han virket avslappet og rolig. Hjertet mitt slår så hardt at det kjennes ut som det skal hoppe ut av brystet mitt, hendene mine skjelver og munnen min er helt tørr. Munnen min kjennes som sandpapir, vet ikke om jeg klarer å prate skikkelig engang. Akkurat nå angrer jeg på at jeg ikke bare gikk hjem, har bare lyst til å snu og springe ut døren igjen. Hele meg skriker at dette er et feilgrep, han er jo ikke interessert i meg lengre. Hvordan kan han det liksom? Jeg går sakte bort til disken, prøver å virke avslappet og rolig. Regner med at Even gjennomskuer meg med en gang han ser meg, han vet så alt for godt hvordan jeg blir når jeg er nervøs. 

«Hei.»

Jeg kikker forsiktig opp på Even, ser inn i de blå øynene hans. Hadde nesten glemt hvor nydelige de er, bare nesten. Han kikker spørrende på meg. Venter.

«Hva skal du ha?»

Faen, faen, faen! Nå har jeg endelig mannet meg opp til å prate med han også glemmer jeg å bestille, bare kikker småforelsket inn i øynene hans. For en idiot jeg er. 

«Ehhh... En kopp kaffe.»

Han snur ryggen til meg og begynner å finne frem det han trenger.

«Skal du sitte her eller?»

Hjertet mitt banker så hardt at jeg kan kjenne det helt opp i halsen min.

«Nei, jeg skal ta den med.»

Det får nå være grenser for hva jeg skal utsette meg selv for.

«Det bli 27 kr.»

Jeg fomler ned i lommene mine og mister pengene på disken, kjenner jeg er rød i kinnene. Hater virkelig at jeg har gjort dette helt frivillig, hodet kan jo ikke ha vært skrudd på helt rett når jeg bestemte meg for dette her. Etter at jeg samler sammen alle myntene som trillet utover disken, rekker jeg dem til Even. Det går støt gjennom hele meg når fingrene våre møtes, jeg gisper stille. Håper han ikke hører meg. Kikker på ny inn i øynene hans, prøver å lese tankene hans. Hadde håpet at han skulle vise tydelig hva han tenke om at jeg var her, men han er utrolig vanskelig å lese. Det virker nesten som at han ikke ønsker å vise noen følelser i det hele tatt.

«Oi... Du var kald, Isak. Vært lenge ute eller.»

Han tar hånden min mellom hendene sine og varmer den. Jeg holder på å gå i bakken. Prøver å late som ingenting, nikker forsiktig med hodet.

«Jazz, har gått meg en lang tur. Trengte å klarne hodet litt.»

Han kikker undrende på meg, trekker til seg hendene sine. Hånden min faller ned på disken, blir bare liggende det.

«Åsså havnet du her?»

«Åsså havnet jeg her, ja...»

Jeg kremter, kjenner at jeg ikke kan dra ut tiden noe lengre. Tar kaffekoppen i hånden og begynner å rygge ut.

«Må gå nå jeg... Snakkes.»

Det så nesten ut som han hadde tenkt å si noe, men han stoppet seg selv. Han bare løftet hånden sin og vinket. Sa ingenting. Hele kroppen min skjelver, det er et under at jeg klarte å fomle med meg koppen uten å søle utover hele disken. Jeg må finne meg en plass jeg kan sitte. Beina mine klarer ikke å gå særlig mye lengre nå. Hva gjør jeg nå da? Hvordan skal jeg klare å få kontakt med Even igjen når hodet mitt tydeligvis har bestemt seg for å kortslutte når jeg er i samme rom som han? Jeg som hadde planlagt hele samtalen vår i detalj liksom. Jeg rister på hodet mens jeg drikker kaffen som Even har mekket til meg. Even!


	8. Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håpner dere koser dere mye med denne ficen, jeg koser meg med å skrive den 😝
> 
> Stor takk til dere som kommenterer, alltid gøy å få feedback❤️
> 
> Spesiell takk til my gurls @queenT, @irisS, @nattergal og @blue_moonchild ❤️

12.03. 2019

De spiller høy musikk inne på kollektivet til Sebastian, vi må sitte helt oppi hverandre for å høre hva den andre sier. Hodene våre hviler mot hverandre. Jeg begynner å bli en smule brisen. Jeg har ikke festet siden det ble slutt mellom meg og Even, kun drukket et par øl med Jonas og gutta. I går fant jeg ut at Even har fått seg dame, det virker faktisk ganske seriøst. Jonas sa at han skal flytte til Drammen sammen med henne. Drammen for faen! Det er vel sikkert like greit, så slipper jeg å treffe på han over alt. Hadde definitivt ikke likt å se han hånd i hånd med damen si, det hadde virkelig knust hjertet mitt. 

«Du er skikkelig fin ass...»

Sebastian stryker hendene sine gjennom håret mitt. Drar hodet mitt nærmere sitt, kikker meg inn i øynene. 

«Jeg vet at du ikke er interessert i noen ny type, men jeg tror vi kunne hatt det gøy sammen.»

Han blunker til meg, viser tydelig hva han mener. Jeg er edru nok til å skjønne at dette mest sannsynligvis ikke er den smarteste ideen jeg og Sebastian har hatt, og full nok til å drite i det. Jeg bøyer hodet fremover og møter leppene hans. De er myke, og kyssene starter forsiktig. De er helt annerledes enn Even sine, men likevel pirrende. Jeg begraver den ene hånden i krøllene hans mens jeg stryker den andre hånden nedover ryggen hans. 

«Skal vi stikke inn på rommet ditt?» hvisker jeg inn i øret hans. 

Jeg kan se at han smiler. Han tar tak i hånden min og drar meg etter seg, han er ikke vanskelig å be for å si det sånn. Når døren er lukket og låst, skubber han meg inntil veggen, tar kontroll. Jeg kan høre på pusten hans at han har lyst på meg. Hendene stryker meg nedover siden, stopper opp akkurat ved bukselinningen. Løfter blikket og ser på meg, ber om tillatelse. 

«Ikke stopp...»

Stemmen min er hes, munnen min åpner seg og jeg venter på at han skal fortsette. I dag trenger jeg at han tar styringen, jeg vil bare nyte hvert et kyss og hver en berøring. Hele kroppen min sitrer av forventning om hva som kommer. Sebastian tar tak i meg og snur meg rundt, han løfter hendene mine og plasserer dem på veggen rett ved hodet mitt. Jeg kjenner at han kler av meg buksen og boxeren, men får streng beskjed om å løfte opp igjen armene når jeg prøver å hjelpe til.

«Ikke rør deg!»

Han er skikkelig myndig i stemmen og det er pokker så hot. Jeg kjenner at det dunker pirrende nedentil. Jeg har fortsatt på meg t-skjorten, men det virker ikke som om Sebastian har tenkt å ta den av. Jeg kjenner hendene hans stryker meg på magen, han stopper opp hver gang han nærmer seg skrittet mitt. Jeg er så kåt at jeg er redd jeg skal komme uten at han har gjort en fuckings ting med meg.

«Vær så snill...»

Jeg ber han om å gjøre noe mer enn å erte, rumpen min presser bakover mot kuken hans. Han er like hard som meg og han stønner høyt inn i øret mitt. Han tar tak i nakken min, bøyer seg frem og biter meg lett. Slikker opp mot øret og biter lekent i øreflippen min. Lar hånden gli nedover ryggen min og stopper ikke før han når sprekken min. Fingrene glir inn i sprekken, stopper opp og legger press mot hullet mitt. Sirkler rundt åpningen min, før de forsvinner igjen. Jeg skvetter når han heller lube direkte inn i sprekken, jeg kjenner det renner ned mot pungen min. Fingeren hans fanger dråpen, stryker fra pungen og opp til hullet. Legger fingrene mot hullet mitt før han presser inn den ene fingeren. Jeg slipper ut et høyt stønn, prøver å ta ned hendene mine.

«Ikke rør deg!»

Han gjentar beskjeden fra tidligere, noe mer bestemt. Det er pokker så hot å bli fortalt hva jeg ikke får lov til, bare stå der og ta imot. Jeg kjenner jeg er klar for han nå. Stønnene mine blir høyere og høyere etter hvert som fingrene hans jobber raskere.

«Jeg. Trenger. Å. Kjenne. Deg. Inni. Meg... NÅ!»

Jeg klarer så vidt å få ut ordene. Hele kroppen min brenner, hjertet banker og jeg kjenner svetten renne nedover kinnet mitt. Sebastian fanger opp svetten med tungen sin, stiller seg nærmere. Han har trekt ut fingrene, bare står bak meg. Helt stille. Jeg kan kjenne han beveger hoftene mot meg, forsiktige støt mot rumpa. Jeg kjenner han må hjelpe til med hånden, så presser han seg inn i et støt. Hoftene hans beveger seg raskt mot meg. Han holder hardt rundt hoftene mine, jeg kjenner hvordan fingrene hans graver seg inn mens han støter mot meg. Den følelsen av smerte kombinert med nytelse får det til å renne over for meg. Jeg stivner til i hele kroppen og ser at jeg spruter utover veggen til Sebastian. Det går ikke lang tid før han kommer, han støter enda hardere inn i meg og stønner høyt. Lar hodet hvile på skulderen min.

«Fy faen, Valtersen! Fy. Faen!» 

Vi synker sammen og blir sittende ved siden av hverandre på gulvet. Hodet hans hviler fortsatt mot skulderen min. Jeg har ikke vært med noen etter det ble slutt mellom meg og Even i oktober. Det har ikke føltes riktig, før nå. Nå når jeg vet at Even har fått seg ny dame.

***

03.04.2020

Jeg holder et hardt grep rundt kaffekoppen min. Jeg har vært innom kaffeberenneriet hver eneste dag. Det har blitt en rutine etter skolen. Jeg går hjem og slenger fra meg sekken, grer gjennom håret og hiver på meg noen kule klær. Jeg håper selvfølgelig å treffe på Even, men han er jo ikke her hver eneste ettermiddag. Han virket overrasket de første gangene jeg dukket opp, men nå enser han meg egentlig ikke. Det som frustrerer meg mest er at han gjør det så vanskelig å starte en samtale, han behandler meg som enhver annen kunde. Hilser pent, smiler og prater høflig. Jeg kjenner at jeg får lyst å skrike høyt av frustrasjon, vet ikke om jeg noen gang kommer til å komme noe videre her. Jeg vet jeg må være litt mer direkte, for Even kommer aldri til å ta initiativ til noe mer. Jeg tror jo egentlig han er ferdig med oss, han virker ikke noe interessert i å prate med meg. What so ever!

Jeg skjønner egentlig ikke hvorfor jeg utsetter meg selv for denne konstante avvisningen. Man kunne nesten trodd at jeg liker å ha det vondt. Even som alltid var så åpen og lett å lese før, er helt lukket og kald nå. Han er hyggelig, men holder meg på en armlengdes avstand. Jeg burde gitt opp hele greia, men hvis jeg ikke våger, så kan jeg heller ikke vinne. Even er definitivt verdt alt jeg kjenner på nå.

«Påfyll?»

Even står ved siden av meg og lurer på om jeg skal ha noe mer kaffe. Jeg burde sagt nei. Hendene mine skjelver allerede etter et smule høyt koffein-inntak i dag. Jeg nikker og smiler varmt til han. Håper jeg kan smelte hjertet hans med en dose Isak-sjarm. Kinnene mine er røde, de blir som oftest det når Even står så nærme som nå. 

«Jazzz! Mer kaffe hadde vært digg!»

Vi er alene på kafeen nå, dette er jo muligheten jeg har ventet på. Halsen min knyter seg, og hjertet holder på å hoppe ut fra brystet mitt. Jeg er sikker på at han kan se på mils avstand hvor nervøs jeg er. 

«Du, Even?»

Jeg ser han stopper opp, han vet vi to er alene nå. Han svarer med ryggen til meg, det virker som han bevisst ikke ser på meg.

«Ja...?»

Hva faen skal jeg si nå da? Det hadde vært så mye greiere om han hadde snudd seg og sett på meg, da kunne jeg hvert fall vurdert hvordan han reagerte på det jeg sa.

«Jeg har virkelig savnet deg.»

Der var det sagt, katta er ute av sekken. For å si det sånn. Even bare står der med ryggen til meg, snur seg ikke. Jeg vet ikke hva som kommer til å skje nå, kjenner at hjertet mitt synker ned i magen. Jeg sliter med å holde meg rolig. 

«Isak... Jeg tror ikke jeg kan ha denne samtalen nå...»

Even snakker lavt, det er såvidt jeg klarer å høre han. Tårene presser på og klumpen i halsen vokser. Jeg svelger flere ganger og blunker med øynene for å få kontroll på meg selv. Faen!

Jeg plukker med meg jakken og går mot døren. Jeg skal ikke plage Even når han så tydelig ikke vil ha meg her. Akkurat når jeg tar i døren, så kjenner jeg hånden hans på skulderen min.

«Isak. Jeg bare mente at jeg ikke kan prate her... på jobb liksom... kan vi møtes hos meg i morgen ettermiddag?»

Jeg stirrer vantro på han, klarer ikke å ta innover meg hva som skjedde nå. Hånden til Even glir nedover armen min, før han trekker den til seg. 

«Hva tenker du om det, Isak»

Ordene hans drar meg ut av tankene mine. Jeg smiler forsiktig, jeg er helt satt ut av forslaget hans.

«Seff vil jeg det Even! Når tenkte du?»

Hjertet mitt banker så hardt at jeg kjenner det opp i halsen. Selv om jeg også skjønner at dette ikke betyr at vi to kommer til å bli sammen, så er det i hvert fall en start. 

«Halv fem?»

Jeg nikker og smiler, kjenner at jeg får lyst til å hoppe bortover fortauet mens jeg skriker av glede. Jeg gjør selvfølgelig ikke det, jeg går rolig ut døren. Vinker til Even og rusler mot trikken mens det holder på å boble over inni meg.


	9. Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå er det siste kapittelet før jeg skifter POV😝 Håper dere vil kose dere med dette kapittelet, så fortsetter vi historien fra Even sitt synspunkt❤️
> 
> Spesiell takk til my gurls❤️ You know who you are 😘

April 2019

«Så når var det du hooka opp med Sebastian, Isak?»

Jonas og Mags kikker på meg, vil ha hele historien. Jeg vil jo egentlig ikke prate om dette, kikker ned på hendene mine. Trekker pusten dypt inn, for så å blåse den sakte ut. Åpner munnen for å svare dem, lukker munnen når jeg innser at jeg ikke vet hva jeg skal si. Kikker opp på Jonas, han burde jo forstå at dette ikke er noe jeg vil prate om. Jonas utfordrer meg, han vil tydeligvis høre dette han og. 

«Det er jo ikkeno alvorlig. Vi hooka på festen til Sebastian i helgen, no big deal.»

Jeg kan se at dette er en big deal for Magnus og Jonas. De kikker på hverandre og flira.

«I told you so, Jonas.»

Mangus og Jonas har snakket om dette uten meg. Det er tydelig at de 

«Det var SÅ åpenbart at han har fått seg et ligg. Han er en smule mindre grupmy!»

«JEG ER JO IKKE GRUMPY!»

Jeg kan høre at jeg hever stemmen. Gutta spruter ut i latter. Jeg vet jo at jeg akkurat har bekreftet at jeg er noe gretten av og til. Men jeg klarer ikke å la være, det bare kommer liksom. Even var nok den eneste som noengang har klart å gjøre noe med det. Kan jo ha noe med at sex ikke var en mangelvare, for å si det sånn. Jeg flirer litt for meg selv. Selvfølgelig blir en mindre grumpy, når en får seg et ligg.

«Right, Izzy. Du. Er. Ikke. Grumpy.»

Jonas ler så høyt nå at han må holde seg på magen. Tårer renner ut fra øynene og kinnene hans er helt røde. Jeg klarer ikke å la være å flire selv. Gutta kikker på hverandre og ler enda høyere.

«Drit i det da, Jonas! Nå ser vi på filmen.» 

Jeg vil bare få dem til å tenke på noe annet. Plukker opp dvd’en og begynner å gjøre klart. Jeg fikser frem noe popcorn og øl, før jeg setter meg mellom Jonas og Magnus. Gutta klapper meg på skulderen og plukker opp hver sin øl. De virker fornøyd med at jeg og Sebastian har hooka opp. Mulig de tror dette betyr at jeg er over Even. Det gjør jo ikke det! Jeg kommer aldri til å komme over Even. Jeg har jo gitt han hele fuckings hjertet mitt, og glemte å få det tilbake når det ble slutt mellom oss. De skulle bare visst hvor knust og ødelagt jeg er inni meg, da tror jeg faktisk de hadde blitt bekymret. Sebastian er et tidsfordriv, noen som kan få meg til å glemme Even litt. Bare litt, for jeg klarer ikke å glemme han helt. Det er faktisk ikke mulig.

«Skål a, gutta.»

***  
04.04.2020

Jeg hviler hodet inntil ruten på trikken. Den kalde følelsen mot kinnet er underlig nok beroligende. Jeg kikker ut, ser hvordan bilene og husene raser forbi. Nesten som når en spoler forbi det kjedelige i en film, så spoler jeg raskt forbi alle husene på vei til Even. Bare tanken på Even får det til å knyte seg i magen min, jeg aner ikke hva han tenker i det hele tatt. Han har vært veldig kald når jeg har vært på Kaffebrenneriet, så dette kan virkelig gå begge veier. Jeg fokuserer på den kalde ruten for å ta bort tankene som gjør meg nervøs. Det fungerer så som så, hadde vel ikke forventet noe annet heller.

Det blåser kaldt ute, jeg trekker skjerfet godt opp under ørene. Skuldrene trekker jeg opp til ørene, for å fryse mindre. Vet det ikke er sånn det fungerer, men gjør det likevel. Ser at jeg begynner å nærme meg, jeg kjenner det i hele kroppen. Hendene er klamme og munnen er tørr. Hjertet mitt galoppere i brystet mitt og magen er full av sommerfugler. Jeg kan se døren til Even. Eller rettere sagt, døren til moren til Even. Han flyttet visst hjem etter at det ble slutt mellom oss. Jeg stopper opp rett foran døren, kjenner at jeg må hente meg inn. Klarer ikke å ringe på ennå, vil bare leve litt til i troen på at det en gang kan bli oss to. Vet jo ikke hva Even tenker om det, kanskje han har bedt meg hjem for å få be meg om å holde meg borte fra han. Jeg hopper i det og ringer på døren, nå er det ingen vei tilbake. Hjertet mitt dunker inni brystet mitt. Fuck så stresset jeg er nå!

«Halla.»

Det smilet der kunne smeltet Antarktis, søren så fin han er. Hadde han nå bare vært stygg, så hadde dette vært plankekjøring. Men det er han selvfølgelig ikke, og nå smiler han til meg sånn som jeg husker det. Et smil som når helt til øynene.

«Halla.»

Jeg kan høre at stemmen min er skikkelig lav. Blikket mitt flakker mellom Even og skoene mine. Faen! Hvorfor blir jeg så klønete når jeg henger med Even. Jeg som normalt sett er skikkelig layback når jeg prater med andre gutter. Et blikk på Even og, bam, jeg er tilbake til Nissen og all usikkerheten jeg hadde da. Even bøyer seg frem og gir meg en rask klem. Øynene mine lukkes og jeg kjenner lukten av Even. Den lukten som ingen andre har. Jeg tar meg selv i å trekke inn duften, for så å holde pusten. Jeg vil få med meg alt, sånn i tilfelle det ikke blir noe mer mellom oss. Jeg vet jeg er negativ nå, men det er jo litt vanskelig å være positiv etter alt jeg har gjort mot Even.

«Bli med inn a...»

Stemmen til Even drar meg ut av tankene mine. Jeg smiler forsiktig og følger etter han. Leiligheten er akkurat slik jeg husker den, lys og fin, fullt av bilder og blomster. Jeg har alltid følt meg hjemme her hos foreldrene til Even. Jeg tenker tilbake til alle familieselskapene vi har vært i her, sammen med Even sin søster og barna hennes. Herregud, de er jo sikker nesten blitt voksne siden jeg sist så dem. Jeg kjenner det stikker inni hjertet mitt, jeg har virkelig savnet de to pøblene. Jeg kan lukte at Even lager noe digg til oss. Regner med han har mekket maten fra bunn, ikkeno Toro-poser der i gården.

«Det lukter digg, Even!»

Jeg står i døråpningen inn til kjøkkenet, lener meg inntil karmen. Even snur hodet sitt og jeg kan se han smiler ertende.

«Jeg regner med at du ikke pleier å mekke deg så mye skikkelig mat, Isak.»

Nå flire han høyt. Jeg later selvfølgelig som jeg blir fornærmet. Det er sånn det alltid har vært mellom oss.

«Det er det frekkeste… Jeg KAN jo lage mat!»

Nå ler han enda høyere. Kommer bort til meg, stiller seg rett foran meg. Han tar pusten fra meg, når han står der og er så jævla sexy. Jeg løfter hånden, dytter han lekent bort. Vi flirer begge to nå, det er så sykt herlig når tonen mellom oss er så lett.

«Du KAN, men du gjør jo ikke det.»

Praten går lett mellom oss, vi spøker og snakker om løst og fast. Etter middagen lener jeg meg bakover i sofaen, kjenner at jeg er stappmett. Klapper hendene på magen, føler den skal sprekke. Nå har vi utsatt praten så lenge som mulig, men jeg vet jo at vi må få pratet ut. Even virker tankefull, han sitter og kikker ut i luften. Jeg bare hopper i det, kanke snu nå.

«Jeg har savnet dette her så sykt mye, Even...»

Ordene mine blir hengende i luften, ansiktet til Even blir alvorlig. Han ser fortsatt ikke på meg, han lukker øynene og svelger.

«Jeg har savnet deg og, Isak...» hvisker han.

«… Men jeg blir sykt stresset og...»

Han åpner øynene og ser på meg. Han ser trist ut, øynene er blanke. Han smiler ikke lengre. Jeg får lyst til å legge armene mine rundt han, men vet at det ikke hadde vært til hjelp akkurat nå.

«… kanskje vi må ta dette helt chill, Isak. At vi henger litt sammen og ikke noe mer akkurat nå liksom. Vi kan kanskje bli venner. Forstår du hva jeg mener?»

Jeg nikker mens jeg slår blikket ned i bakken. Hjertet mitt synker ned i magen. Jeg visste jo egentlig at dette kom til å skje, men det gjør vondt likevel. 

«Jeg skjønner.» 

Stemmen min er lav, jeg prater rolig. Prøver å spille chill, later som jeg ikke er skuffet. Kjenner at jeg trenger litt tid for meg selv. Reiser meg opp og kikker på Even.

«Jeg skal bare på do...»

Jeg kommer ikke til å overleve dette. Skal jeg henge med Even uten å få lov å ta på han, kysse han og stryke hendene mine gjennom håret hans. Jeg kommer til å bli ødelagt, men noe er hvertfall bedre enn ingenting. Jeg får i hvert fall lov å se han og henge med han. Det er en begynnelse. Jeg går med små skritt fra toalettet og inn i stuen.

«Even? Jeg tror jeg stikker jeg… Har en oppgave jeg snart skal levere inn.»

Han reiser seg og følger meg ut i gangen. Vi sier ikke så mye, tror begge to er litt betenkte nå. Når jeg har surret skjerfet rundt halsen ser jeg at Even lener seg inntil dørkarmen. Han virker plutselig så trist. Jeg liker ikke når Even har det dårlig, jeg vil bare han skal ha det bra hele tiden. Jeg bøyer meg frem og gir Even en klem, legger armene rundt halsen på han og strammer til. Jeg kan kjenne at Even slapper av i hendene mine, han trekker pusten dypt inn for så å blåse den stille ut. Armene hans legger seg rundt hoftene mine, de passer så godt å ligge der. Når vi står sånn her, er det akkurat som om de siste årene er visket bort. Jeg har ikke føkket opp og Even har ikke hatt det vondt. Jeg skulle ønske at klemmen kunne vart for alltid. Men en gang må vi jo slippe taket. Det er Even som trekker seg bort først. Jeg har lyst å skrike at han ikke må slippe taket. Men jeg gjør jo ikke det, jeg bare går et skritt bakover og kikker på Even. Det er egentlig ingen av oss som vil være den som avslutter. Vi kikker begge ned, prøver å dra ut tiden. Jeg kremter litt, før jeg hopper i det.

«Hadet da, Even.»

«Hadet, Isak.»

Jeg ser at Even blir litt skuffet, noe som får sommerfuglene i magen min til å bevege seg litt. Kan det være at han liker meg litt? At han ikke er over meg? At det en gang kan bli oss?


	10. Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så er dere klar for Even nå? Her er kommer hans historie. 
> 
> Jeg elsker alle tilbakemeldingene dere ❤️ Motiverer meg til å fortsette 😘
> 
> Shoutout to my gurls ❤️ Dere vet hvem dere er 💙

17.09.2018

«DU VAR FULL!!»

Jeg kan høre meg selv rope, stemmen min tar over hele rommet. Hvordan kunne han kysse noen andre? Hva faen skjer? Så skylder han på at han var full. At han våger! Det koker inni kroppen min. Hjertet banker og det kjennes ut som det skal koke over snart. Han kommer med dårlige unnskyldninger og sier det er meg han elsker. Det er det dummeste jeg har hørt, hvordan kunne han kysse noen andre når han elsker meg? Han elsker ikke meg, det kan han ikke. Jeg skal ikke la dette ødelegge meg. Jeg skal ikke gråte. Jeg trenger ikke å gråte. Jeg kjenner at ansiktet mitt blir hardt, biter tennene sammen for å ikke vise noen følelser. 

«Bare gå...»

Jeg ser han har lyst å si noe, han kikker på meg. Tårene renner nedover kinnene hans. Men jeg kan ikke forholde meg til det nå. Jeg må beskytte meg selv. Han går stille ut, lukker døren rolig. Alt jeg kan høre er min egen pust som blir dratt inn og sluppet ut. Hele leiligheten er og så stille. Ikke en eneste lyd. Jeg kan kjenne at hjertet mitt går i tusen knas. Det verker i hele kroppen min. Jeg aner ikke hvor lenge jeg har sitter etter at Isak gikk, jeg føler at tiden står stille. At jeg sitter fast mellom to sekunder. Bare er. 

Beina er gelé når jeg endelig klarer å reise meg. Jeg har ikke merket at tårene mine har trillet nedover kinnene mine, jeg kjenner bare at jeg er våt i ansiktet. Jeg biter tennene sammen nok en gang. Dette skal ikke ødelegge meg! Jeg klarer dette! Jeg må klare dette. Jeg kjenner at klumpen i halsen vokser, svelger et par ganger. Prøver å få den til å forsvinne. Slår meg på brystet. Jeg kan ikke bryte sammen nå. 

«Ta deg sammen.»

Stemmen min bryter stillheten, drar meg ut av tankene. Jeg må bare holde meg selv gående litt til, bare litt. Jeg kremter mens jeg finner frem et ark. Jeg må lage en liste. En liste over hva som må fikses. Bryte det ned i små deler. 

Pakke  
Ringe mamma  
Ringe Jon  
Si opp leiligheten  
Flytte ut

Jeg vet jeg burde ringt mamma nå, men jeg klarer ikke. Jeg må pakke ned livet mitt først. For Isak er livet mitt. Det skulle jo være oss for alltid. Putte det i esker og glemme at vi to noengang har vært sammen. For om jeg skal tenke på oss, da kommer jeg aldri til å overleve. Jeg putter alle tingene våre i en egen eske. Alle minnene, alle tegningene, alle kortene. ALT! Pakker oss ned minne for minne, gjemmer det bort. Det eneste jeg ikke klarer å legge bort er den grå hettegenserne til Isak, den grå, som han alltid brukte da vi ble kjent med hverandre. Jeg legger den inntil nesen min, snuser inn lukten av Isak. Den havner nedi en av eskene mine, jeg kommer til å nekte for det om han spør.

Jeg stopper opp, kikker rundt i leiligheten. Aner ikke hvor lang tid jeg har brukt. Det er blitt lyst ute, så jeg regner med at det er morgen. Nå er i hvert fall alle tingene mine puttet i esker. Kun Isak sine ting igjen, de får han pakke selv. Jeg plukker opp telefonen, ser at Isak har sendt meg flere meldinger i natt. 

Mannen i livet mitt (03.57): Please bby, ikke si at dette er slutten. Vi kan fikse det! Vi må fikse det! Jeg elsker deg❤️

Mannen i livet mitt (04.35): Jeg skjønner at du er sint på meg, men kan vi ikke bare prate sammen? 

Mannen i livet mitt (06.10): Elsker deg ❤️

 

Jeg kommer ikke til å svare han, han fortjener ikke det.

«Mamma?»

«Ja?»

Jeg kan høre at hun er bekymret.

«Det er slutt mellom meg og Isak. Kan jeg få flytte hjem?»

«Herregud! Hva skjer? Og selvfølgelig kan du flytte hjem?»

«Jeg orker ikke snakke om det nå, prates senere.»

Jeg slenger fra meg telefonen, orker ikke å forholde meg til noen akkurat nå. Legger meg i sengen og drar dynen over hodet. Prøver å stenge resten av verden ute.

***  
18.03.2020

«Men...»

Jeg kan høre at jeg sier det høyt, lukker munnen og rister på hodet av meg selv. Men det er jo Isak jeg ser der borte, han står og venter på trikken. Skal jeg? Våger jeg å gå bort å prate med han? Jeg burde virkelig ikke gjøre det, jeg burde bare gå videre. Nå er jeg endelig på en bedre plass. Jeg har kontroll på livet mitt og Isak kommer bare til å skape kaos. Men han står der borte og er så sykt deilig. Hvem kan motstå han der?

«Halla!» 

Fy faen,så deilig han er. Sorte jeans og sort skinnjakke med skjerf surret rundt halsen. Håret er noe kortere enn sist jeg så han. Jeg kan se han er sjokkert over å se meg. Blikket hans flakker.

«Hei, jeg hørte du var flytta til Drammen.» 

 

Det kjennes ut som jeg får et slag i magen, Drammen? Jeg flyttet jo aldri til Drammen, det var jo bare noe jeg sa. Han ser så trist ut når han sier det, ikkeno smil i det hele tatt. Helt alvorlig.

«Neiass, det var vel bare en greie jeg sa til Jonas det...» 

Jeg kikker ned i bakken. Sparker litt med foten.   
Faen, faen, faen! 

«Åhh...» 

 

Han smiler. Fy søren, for et fint smil han har. Det kribler i hele kroppen min, sånne gode kriblinger. Jeg smiler tilbake, klarer ikke å la være. 

«Hva holder du på med nå a?» 

«Neiass... Jeg har jo noen oppdrag innimellom, men må jo fortsatt jobbe på KB for å få hjulene til å gå rundt liksom. Du a, holder du på med siste innspurt nå eller?» 

«Jass... Full rulle med oppgaver og eksamensforberedelser. Er faktisk det jeg skal nå... Jobbe med skolen.» 

Der kom det. Skole! Sebastian! Alt som minner meg om hvorfor det faktisk ble slutt. Kysset!

«... Med Sebastian...?» 

Jeg må jo spørre. Selv om jeg ikke vil vite svaret.

«... Med Sebastian ja...» 

«Jeg må springe ass!» 

 

Han legger hånden på skulderen min før han springer inn på trikken. Dette her var ikke det lureste jeg har gjort på en stund. Nå kommer jeg ikke til å klare å la være å tenke på Isak. Faen. Faen. FAEN!


	11. Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå skal vi gjennom noe tøffe greier her... Håper dere henger med på Even sin reise ❤️

Desember 2018

Jeg prøver å løfte hodet, aner ikke hvor lenge jeg har ligget her. Etter at vi flyttet ut fra leiligheten, ble ting litt tyngre. Jeg hadde holdt meg gående så lenge, tatt meg sammen. Ikke tillatt meg selv å knekke, bitt tennene sammen og gått på. Ordnet med flytting og avsluttet alt som hadde med Isak å gjøre. Mamma lot meg selvfølgelig bo på det gamle rommet mitt, tror hun slapper bedre av når hun vet hvor jeg er. Når jeg lukket døren for siste gang i leiligheten, klarte jeg såvidt å komme meg hjem. Tårene rant nedover kinnene mine, jeg hulket. Kjente hvordan alt knuste inni meg, hadde trodd jeg skulle klare dette uten å føle noe. Ble helt satt ut når alle følelsene skylte over meg. All viljestyrken min var borte, det var såvidt jeg kom meg inn i leiligheten til mamma. Jeg lente meg inntil veggen, kjente jeg sklei nedover, til rumpen traff gulvet. Aner ikke hvor lenge jeg satt der, husker bare at mamma fikk meg i seng. Hun tok på meg dynen og gav meg et kyss på pannen. Jeg smilte litt, måtte vise at jeg satte pris på henne. 

Jeg har ikke klart å stå opp etter det. Fy faen, så patetisk. Bare ligger her og er en byrde for alle rundt meg. Jeg har registrert at både Jon og gutta har vært på besøk. Men jeg har ikke orket å prate med de. Øynene mine er så tunge, de vil ikke åpne seg. Mamma har fått et drag over seg, som jeg ikke liker. Et sånt «jeg er urolig for deg»-drag. Jeg fuckings hater å være en belastning for de rundt meg. Det hadde nok vært lettere for alle om jeg ikke var her lengre. Om jeg bare gjorde det slutt. 

Jeg kjenner at tårene renner nedover kinnene mine på nytt. Klarer ikke å stoppe dem. Jeg vet at mamma sitter ved sengen. Selv om øynene mine er lukket så vet jeg at hun er der. Setter hele livet sitt på pause for å passe på meg. Jeg drar dyna helt opp til øynene, vil ikke vise at jeg gråter. Hater at folk rundt meg har det vondt fordi jeg er helt fucket i hodet. Hater at alle passer på meg. Hater det! Jeg er så jævla svak, klarer ikke engang å stå opp og gå på skolen. Klarer ikke å gjøre helt dagligdagse ting som å spise, dusje og pusse tennene. Jeg er en taper, er ikke verdt en skitt. Til og med Isak byttet meg ut. Han erstattet meg med en som ikke er syk. En som klarer å gå på skolen. En som ikke ligger i sengen fordi livet blir for tøft.

Jeg får lyst til å skrike høyt, brøle ut frustrasjonen min. Men til og med det klarer jeg ikke, orker faktisk ikke å snakke i det hele tatt. Har ikke pratet siden den dagen jeg forlot leiligheten vår. Vår? Den er jo ikke vår lengre. Den har ikke vært vår på flere uker nå. Den er noen andre sin nå. Noen som faktisk vil bo sammen. Noen som elsker hverandre. Noen som fortjener hverandre. Noen som ikke er utro. Noen som elsker ubetinget. Tårene renner ennå, jeg kjenner at nesen min er tett. Den blir det når jeg gråter. Jeg strekker ut hånden, leter etter papiret jeg vet ligger der. Orker nesten ikke å løfte armene, de er tunge som bly. Mens jeg famler på nattbordet, kjenner jeg fingrene til mamma. Hun må ha skjønt at jeg ligger her og gråter. Jeg kjenner hun putter et papir inn i hånden min. Klemmer den forsiktig, før hun setter seg igjen. Hun sier ingenting, hun bare er her. Passe på at jeg har det greit. Hun kunne nok tenkt seg et annet liv. Et liv uten en psykisk syk sønn. Et enkelt liv!

***

20.03.2020

«Faen, Jon. Hva gjør jeg nå?»

Jeg kikker fortvilet på Jon, han har vært en sykt god kamerat. Støttet meg gjennom tiden etter at det ble slutt mellom meg og Isak. Han hjalp meg gjennom skolen, når jeg ikke hadde det så bra. At jeg faktisk klarte å fullføre studiet er egentlig ganske utrolig. Men det hadde ikke vært mulig uten Jon.

«Hva vil du da?»

Han kikker utforskende på meg.

«Hva jeg vil…?»

Jeg kjenner at sommerfuglene flakser i magen min, bare ved tanken.

«Jeg VIL jo bli sammen med Isak, Jon. Det er det jeg vil.»

Jeg sukker og kikker ned på hendene mine. Det er ikke tvil om hva jeg vil, det har egentlig aldri vært tvil om hva jeg har ønsket mest av alt. 

«… Men er det lurt?»

Jeg kikker spørrende på Jon. Vet han kommer til å svare meg ærlig, han har aldri lagt to fingrer mellom. Tough love, men alltid for at jeg skal få det bedre. 

«Jeg vet ikke jeg, Even. Du var ganske ødelagt for halvannet år siden. Det som skjedde mellom dere holdt på å knuse deg.»

Han trekker inn pusten, ser bekymret på meg.

«Jeg er bare redd for at han skal såre deg igjen. Jeg tror ikke du vil klare det en gang til.»

Jeg svelger, hater når Jon har rett. Jeg vil jo bare være med Isak. Glemme alt det vonde som har skjedd. Tilgi han. Klemme han. Kysse han. Jeg trekker pusten, jeg er så fucked. Hadde virkelig trodd jeg skulle klare å møte Isak uten å falle pladask, igjen. 

«Faen, faen...»

Jeg legger hodet i hendene mine, trenger en pause. Må tenke meg om. Jeg kjenner at Jon legger hånden på skulderen min. 

«Dere kan jo kanskje bli venner?»

Han stopper opp, tenker seg om.

«Tror du dere kunne det, blitt venner?»

Jeg kjenner jeg tviler. Vi to har jo aldri vært venner. Vi var kjærester fra første sekund. Men vi vet jo aldri før vi har prøvd. 

«Vet ikke… kanskje?»

Jeg klarer ikke helt å være overbevisende. Jeg ser at Jon ikke kjøper det. Han hever øyenbrynene og kikker på meg.

«Jeg tror uansett at kjærester er en dårlig ide...»

Jeg svelger bort klumpen i halsen, vet at han egentlig har rett. Et forhold mellom meg og Isak er dødfødt. Jeg ville ikke klart det, eller psyken min ville ikke klart det.Jeg var så dårlig den høsten, jeg kan ikke utsette meg selv for noe sånt. Det går ikke! 

«Du har vel rett, Jon.»

Jeg hvisker ordene, har ikke lyst å si det høyt. Hvis jeg sier det høyt, så blir det virkelig. Da må jeg forholde meg til det. Jeg har bare lyst å glemme alt som har skjedd. Jeg vil bare bli sammen med Isak igjen. Tenk hvis Isak er over meg? Tenk hvis han faktisk syns det var godt at det ble slutt mellom oss? Slik er det ikke for meg. Det er bare han jeg elsker, det har ikke vært noen andre. Aldri!


	12. Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** Triggerwarning****
> 
> Det VIL ble bli snakket om/beskrevet et selvmordsforsøk... Så hvis dette er vanskelig må dere hoppe over første del❤️
> 
> Jeg setter så utrolig pris på alle tilbakemeldingene fra dere ❤️❤️❤️ Dere er awesome 😘

05.12.2018

Pust inn!  
Pust ut!  
Jeg prøver å roe meg ned. Står inne på badet og kikker i speilet. Jeg har mørke ringer rundt øynene. De er rødsprengte etter all gråtingen. Huden er blek. Jeg har ikke vært ute av leiligheten på flere uker. Har ikke orket. Jeg drar hendene gjennom håret, skjærer en grimase. Jeg har ikke dusjet på… jeg husker ikke når jeg sist var i dusjen. Håret glinser av fett og ligger klistret inntil hodet. Faen så ekkelt. Jeg løfter hendene opp til kinnene og prøver å gni litt farge i dem. Det funker dårlig, fortsatt hvit som et spøkelse. Et sørgelig syn. Jeg trekker pusten dypt inn, kan se at brystkassen beveger seg utover før jeg blåser all luften ut. Jeg kikker ned på hendene mine, de skjelver. Kjenner det renner en tåre nedover kinnet mitt. Jeg har bestemt meg. Jeg SKAL gjøre det. Jeg har ingenting mer å leve for. Ingenting! Tårene triller nedover kinnene mine, jeg kjenner kroppen rister. FAEN! Jeg kan ikke. Jeg klarer ikke å gjøre det. Til og med dette får jeg ikke til. Til og med dette mislykkes jeg med! Pusten min er rask, det føles som om jeg skal besvime. Det svartner for meg. Føttene gir etter og jeg faller ned på gulvet. Jeg må støtte meg opp med hendene, orker ikke å reise meg. Jeg strekker opp hånden, tar tablettene fra vasken. Holder pusten. Det er ikke noe mer igjen. Jeg har ingenting å leve for. Jeg lukker øynene. Ser for meg ansiktet til Isak. De fantastisk fine øynene hans, mørke grønne, på grensen til brune. Så nydelige! Tårene fortsetter å trille nedover kinnene mine. Jeg kan ikke leve uten Isak. Jeg kan ikke! Jeg hører lyden av tablettene som helles ut i hånden min, de føles tunge som stein. Hånden faller ned på gulvet og tablettene renner utover gulvet. Faen! Jeg samler dem raskt sammen og lukker på nytt øynene. Svelger en etter en. Alt jeg kan høre er lyden fra min egen pust. Tårene har sluttet å renne. Jeg vet at dette er det beste for alle rundt meg. Nå slipper de å ta seg av meg. Nå kan de leve sitt eget liv. Nå er de fri, alle sammen. 

Pusten min begynner å bli roligere. Jeg kjenner at hele kroppen er tung. Hodet mitt føles tomt, nesten som om noen har tømt det for tanker og erstattet det med bomull. Alt er helt rolig. 

«Even!»

Jeg kjenner at noen rister i meg, men jeg klarer hverken snakke eller å åpne øynene. Jeg er så trett. Jeg orker ikke. Vil ikke!

«Hallo? Jeg trenger en ambulanse, sønnen min har tatt overdose på tabletter...»

Mer hører jeg ikke før alt er svart.

***  
27.03.2020

Isak! Det er jo Isak jo. Hva faen gjør han her? Hvordan skal jeg oppføre meg nå? Hjertet mitt banker så det nesten hopper ut av brystet mitt. Jeg kjenner hendene mine er svette, jeg prøver å tørke dem på forkleet mitt. Føler ikke at det funker særlig bra, er fortsatt klam. Han er knallrød i kinnene, jeg kan se at han har vært ute i kulden. Nå kommer han bort. Si noe smart da, Even! En skulle trodd noen hadde sydd igjen leppene mine, for jeg klarer ikke å få ut et eneste ord.

«Hei.»

 

Herregud, jeg har savnet stemmen hans. Play it cool nå, Even. Jeg må jo behandle han som enhver annen gjest.

«Hva skal du ha?»

Han virker like nervøs som meg, skulle nesten trodd vi møttes for første gang. Ikke at vi har kjent hverandre i flere år allerede. Jeg ser han leter etter ordene. Faen så søt han er, alt hadde vært så mye bedre om han ikke var så sykt deilig. 

 

«Ehhh... En kopp kaffe.»

Jeg snur meg for å lage til kaffen. Kinnene mine er varme, jeg antar de er knall røde. Hadde virkelig ikke trodd at jeg skulle reagere slik. 

«Skal du sitte her eller?»

«Nei, jeg skal ta den med.»

Søren! Da kan jeg ikke stå her og se på deg mens du nipper til kaffen. Du er alltid så fin når du sitter der med begge hendene rundt koppen, blåser forsiktig i koppen. Venter. Venter på at det skal bli kaldt nok til å drikkes.

«Det bli 27 kr.»

 

Hjertet mitt holder på å sprenge når jeg ser at du står der og fomler med pengene. Ansiktet ditt blir knall rødt mens du samler sammen alle myntene du mistet utover disken. Jeg strekker ut hånden for å ta imot pengene. Jeg hører at du gisper, kan ikke få sagt hvor glad jeg er for at du er like påvirket som meg. Prøver å skjule hva jeg tenker, orker ikke å ha alle følelsene mine på utsiden. Det blir for vondt. Jeg er ikke slik lengre, jeg føler ikke alt like sterkt lengre. Hånden til Isak er iskald. Lurer på hvor lenge han har vært ute?

«Oi... Du var kald, Isak. Vært lenge ute eller.»

 

Jeg tar meg selv i å varme hånden hans. Faen så godt det føles å holde han igjen. Forandret meg, liksom? Hvem er det jeg prøver å lure?

«Jas, har gått meg en lang tur. Trengte å klarne hodet litt.»

 

Klarne hodet? Hvorfor trenger han det? Off, når har jeg holdt hendene hans unaturlig lenge. Jeg tar meg selv i å slippe litt raskt. Ser hånden hans faller ned på disken, blir bare liggende der litt. Nesten som om han ikke orker å løfte den opp.

«Åsså havnet du her?»

«Åsså havnet jeg her, ja...»

Det virker nesten som om han ikke vil prate om det, jeg kan se han vrir seg litt. Hvorfor vil han ikke prate om det? Kan det være at han er her for.. Meg?

«Må gå nå, jeg... Snakkes.»

 

Hele kroppen min er i kaos nå, dette kan umulig være bra for meg. Akkurat nå håper jeg han tar turen hit hver fuckings dag, slik at jeg kan få et lite glimt av han. Litt er bedre enn ingenting. Litt er noe hvertfall! Bare litt...


	13. Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir helt mo i knærne av alle tilbakemeldingene deres❤️
> 
> Håper dere fortsetter å henge med fremover ❤️ Pov kommer til å skifte mellom Isak og Even... Jeg føler jeg trenger å fortelle begge sin historie❤️

02.12.2018

Hele kroppen min føles mørbanket. Jeg klarer ikke å åpne øynene. Langt borte hører jeg pipelyder, jevne pipelyder. Alt dette er veldig kjent, jeg har våknet slik som dette før. Jeg tvinger opp øynene mine, kjenner at lyset blender meg litt. Prøver å prate, men klarer kun å hviske. Halsen min er sår og hoven. 

«Hei...»

Jeg ser at mamma sitter ved siden av meg, hun ser helt utslitt ut. Det ser ut som hun har grått i flere timer. Hjertet mitt synker ned i magen min, eller det kjennes hvert fall slik ut. Jeg husker det. Jeg husker hva jeg gjorde. FAEN! Hvorfor måtte hun finne meg? Hva godt kommer det ut av at jeg fortsatt er her? De burde blitt spart… spart byrden av å måtte passe på meg. Jeg kjenner armene til mamma rundt meg, tårene mine renner. Kinnene mine blir våte.

«Jeg har vært så redd, Even!»

Hun gråter hun også. Stille tårer, ingen hulking. Vi klemmer hverandre. Bare holder.

«Unnskyld, mamma!»

Jeg sier det selv om jeg egentlig ikke mener det. Jeg prøver å si det som er rett. Det som vil gjøre henne glad.

«Even, jeg tror kanskje du må legge deg inn på dps en stund. Du klarer ikke dette alene. VI klarer ikke dette alene.»

Jeg nikker, vet hun har rett. Vet at jeg ikke kommer til å klare dette uten hjelp. Tårene vil ikke slutte å renne. Jeg har bare ikke lyst å leve. Jeg har ikke lyst å være her lengre. Gjemmer hodet mitt i hendee. Orker ikke å se på mamma. Orker ikke å se skuffelsen i øynene hennes. Bare orker det ikke. 

«Kan du gå, mamma? Jeg trenger å være litt alene.»

Jeg snur ryggen til henne, ligger og venter. Hører at døren lukker seg, vet at jeg er alene nå. Kjenner at uroen stiger. Hele kroppen min skjelver. Jeg klarer det ikke! Jeg klarer ikke å være alene. Jeg plukker opp telefonen, søker opp Isak. Nå hulker jeg høylytt. Det er kun Isak som klarer å roe meg når jeg føler det slik som nå. Det er bare Isak som vet hvordan. Jeg slenger telefonen fra meg, vet at jeg ikke kan ringe han. Han skal hvert fall ikke få vite hvor tungt jeg har hatt det. Han skal ikke vite noenting. Aldri! Jeg trekker pusten dypt inn, prøver å roe meg selv. Plukker opp telefonen igjen.

«Mamma? Kan du komme tilbake? Jeg klarer ikke å være alene. Jeg er redd for hva jeg kan finne på… Jeg vil ikke…» Stemmen min bærer ikke lenger. 

«Jeg kommer, Even. Er der om 2!»

Jeg kjenner at brystet snører seg sammen, klarer ikke å puste skikkelig. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg vil. Jeg aner ikke noen ting! Ingenting! Jeg vil jo egentlig ikke dø… Men jeg orker ikke å leve heller...

 

***  
03.04.2020

Lyden av døren som lukker seg får hele kroppen min til å skjelve. Hva faen gjorde jeg nå? Kunne jeg ikke bare holdt kjeft? Hånden min gnir luggen min bakover, kjenner at jeg er svett. Blir jeg så stresset når Isak besøker kafeen? Jeg burde vært vant til det nå, han har jo vært her hver fuckings dag den siste tiden. Men jeg blir ikke vant til det. Hodet mitt føles som om det skal sprenge. Jeg har så mange tanker, så mye jeg lurer på. Jeg kan se Isak spasere bortover gata. Han virker glad. Hele kroppen hans stråler av lykke. Jeg klarte ikke å la være, selv om jeg burde visst bedre, han hopper nesten bortover gata. Isak skal komme til meg i morgen. Isak! Han var så skuffet når jeg ikke ville prate. Han så ut som en bortkommen valp, med bedende øyne. Jeg hadde jo ikke hjerte til å bare la han gå. Jeg burde gjort det. Dette her kommer det jo ikke noe godt ut av. Jeg burde ikke ha invitert han. Jeg VET bedre. Dette kommer ikke til å ende bra. At jeg ikke klarte å holde kjeft, bare til han var ute av døren. At jeg ikke bare lot han gå. Dette kommer ikke til å ende bra. Jeg er så føkked nå! 

Jeg rygger bakover, snubler i mine egne føtter. Blir liggende på gulvet, klarer ikke å reise meg til å begynne med. Herregud, jeg er så glad for at jeg er alene inne på kafeen akkurat nå. Jeg flirer mens jeg stabler meg opp på beina igjen, rister på hodet av meg selv. Plukker opp telefonen, vet jeg ikke burde bruke den i arbeidstiden min. Dette er virkelig unntakstilstand, jeg klarer ikke å sitte med alle disse tankene alene. Jeg MÅ dele dette med noen. 

«Jon, jeg tror jeg har gjort noe dumt.»

«Noe dumt?» 

Jeg kan høre gjennom telefonen at han blir urolig.

«Ikke sånn dumt. Jeg har invitert Isak hjem til meg i morgen. Sånn for å prate ut.»

«Blir du stressa av det, Even?»

«Neeeei… Egentlig ikke. Det gjør meg faktisk rolig. Jeg HAR jo lyst å henge med han. Jeg har savnet han så sykt!»

«Men da sier hvert fall jeg, kjør på! Jeg tror det er lurt dere prater ut, jeg. Setter litt rammer for hva dere er for hverandre.»

Jeg nikker, vet egentlig at ikke Jon kan se meg. Klarer likevel ikke å få stemmen til å virke.

«Eller…?»

«Jeg er enig, Jon… Takk for at du gidder å høre på meg.»

«Du vet jeg alltid er her.»

«Jeg vet, Jon. Takkass… Må stikke. Er på jobb»

Jeg legger på etter at vi har sagt hadet. Føler at kaoset inni meg har roet seg litt. Jon har alltid den effekten på meg, han klarer alltid å snakke meg ned. Nå føler jeg at jeg er klar for i morgen. For oss to… Jeg smiler mens jeg vasker over bordene. Heldigvis er jeg alene på kaféen, det tar seg ikke ut å springe rundt som ei verpesyk høne på jobben ass.


	14. Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå har det gått litt sakte med skrivingen 🙈 Håper dere henger med fortsatt 😘

11.03.2019

«Faen...»

Jeg kan høre jeg sier det høyt, Cecilie kikker bort på meg. Øynene hennes er spørrende. Jeg ble kjent med Cecilie på avdelingen, vi sliter med de samme tingene. Klarer ikke helt å få kontroll på hodet vårt. Klarer ikke helt å komme i balanse. Nå er det slik at Cecilie og jeg har vært til god hjelp for hverandre. Blitt skikkelig gode venner. Jeg hadde ikke overlevd de siste månedene uten henne, hun VET hvordan jeg har det. Hun kjenner det på kroppen selv. Hun er der selv...

«Hva..?»

Jeg smiler, skjønner jeg må forklare litt bedre. Vi to er ute på perm, har tatt oss en tur til byen. Det er så sykt godt å slippe avdelingen litt. Bare være sin egen herre for noen timer. 

«Han som står der og kikker på meg…»

Jeg ser på Cecilie, sjekker om hun skjønner hvem jeg mener. Hun nikker.

«… det er bestekompisen til Isak!»

Jeg svelger, kjenner at det gjør noe med meg når jeg prater om han. Tenker på han.

«Kom!»

Cecilie tar hånden min og drar meg med bort til Jonas. Her er det bare å henge med. 

«Hei!»

Cecilie strekker frem hånden og hilser på Jonas. Jeg kjenner jeg rødmer, kinnene mine er glovarme. Aner ikke hva som kan komme ut av munnen hennes. Hun er til tider noe impulsiv, for å si det mildt. Når det er sagt så digger jeg henne sykt mye, hun var den eneste som klarte å få frem et smil hos meg når jeg var skikkelig langt nede rett før jul i fjor. 

«Jeg er Cecilie, dama til Even.»

Jeg kan se at Jonas søker blikket mitt, jeg smiler litt anstrengt, håper han ikke ser hvor nervøs jeg er.

«Ja… Altså… Halla, Jonas. Kjekt å se deg.»

Jeg går bort og gir han en klem. Hadde vært unaturlig å bare nikke til han etter å ha kjent han så mange år. Vi hang jo sammen mye for bare noen måneder siden, så ble alt så rart etter at det ble slutt mellom meg og Isak. Jeg kunne ikke bare ringe Mags, for å prate. Jeg kunne ikke ringe Jonas for å diskutere musikk. Jeg bare kunne ikke...

«Hei, Even. Kjekt å se deg. Lenge siden sist, alt bra?»

Jeg nikker bekreftende før Cecilie igjen bryter inn. Hun der er ikke sann altså. Akkurat like utadvendt og vågal som jeg var da jeg begynte på Nissen. Når jeg hadde bestemt meg for at det var Isak jeg ville ha, den første dagen min på skolen. Jeg brukte litt tid på å få han til å legge merke til meg, flere måneder faktisk. Magen knyter seg bare ved tanken, det gjør så vondt å tenke på. Dette har jeg bare lyst å glemme. 

«Vi har planer om å flytte sammen, i Drammen.»

Jeg smiler ekte nå, hun klarer alltid å redde enhver flau situasjon og gjøre den til noe morsomt. 

«Ja… Drammen, ja...»

Jonas flakker usikkert med blikket. Prøver å analysere meg.

«Drammen, ja!»

Jeg kikker kjapt ned på telefonen, så opp på Cecilie.

«Faen, vi må stikke. Eller så når vi ikke trikken hjem!»

Jeg tar armen hennes og drar henne etter meg. 

«Hadet, Jonas. Hils Isak.»

Vi bryter begge ut i latter når vi får litt avstand. Det føles så godt å le, jeg trenger virkelig det etter dette møtet. Jonas bringer opp så mange minner, om Isak. Minner jeg helst vil glemme. Minner jeg ikke vil huske på nå. Nå vil jeg bare la det ligge lagret dypt inni meg. Ikke åpne esken. Holde den lukket.

«Du er ikke god, Cecilie.»

***

04.04.2020

Jeg har skrudd opp musikken, prøver å overdøve tankene mine. Konsentrerer meg om praktiske ting. Holder meg selv opptatt. Kutter løk, skjærer opp grønnsaker og legger frem alt jeg skal bruke. Mamma ble stresset når hun fikk vite at Isak skal komme hit. Eller, hun ble ikke stresset, hun ble redd. Redd for at jeg ikke er klar. Redd for at jeg skal bli syk igjen. Redd for å miste meg. Redd! For å være helt ærlig, så er jeg litt redd for å miste meg selv, jeg og. Jeg har en tendens til å stupe inn i ting med hele meg, uredd og kanskje litt tankeløst. Tenker ikke alltid på konsekvensene. Ikke alltid! Denne gangen vet jeg veldig godt hva jeg begir meg ut i. Jeg vet hva jeg har å tape. Jeg vet hva som kan skje. Magen min knytter seg, jeg prøver å konsentrere meg om musikken. Lyttet på teksten, bevege kroppen til melodien. «Just a perfect day...» Er ikke akkurat festmusikk, men den gir meg en utrolig lykkefølelse. Har alltid minnet meg om Isak. Han gav meg ikke bare EN perfekt dag, han gav meg ufattelig mange nydelige dager. Han påstod alltid at han ikke hadde et fnugg av romantikk i seg, så kunne han finne på de søteste ting. Bare for meg. Han bar hele hjertet sitt på utsiden, slik som meg. Jeg skjønner virkelig ikke hva som skjedde, hvordan han kunne kysse en annen. Jeg skjønner det virkelig ikke.

Jeg hopper til når det ringer på døren, får egentlig lyst til å bare la han stå der. Ikke åpne! Hjertet mitt banker så hardt, at jeg kjenner dunkingen i halsen. Jeg prøver å fokusere på pusten min mens jeg går for å åpne. Håper virkelig ikke han legger merke til hvor stresset jeg er. Hvor ufattelig lost jeg er…

«Halla.»

Jeg prøver å smile, han er sykt hot der han står. Bukse som strammer på alle de rette plassene og skinnjakke. Jeg liker den litt tøffe stilen hans. Håret hans er som alltid litt rufsete, jeg får lyst til å stryke fingrene mine gjennom håret. Bare litt...

«Halla.»

Stemmen hans er lav, blikket hans flakker litt. Akkurat nå minner han meg om den Isak jeg ble kjent med på Nissen. Han litt sjenerte gutten med det store hjertet. FAEN! Jeg bare MÅ klemme han, klarer ikke å stoppe meg selv. Må kjenne kroppen hans inntil min. Bare en gang hvert fall, bare litt.

«Bli med inn’a...»

Jeg må bare teste om han fortsatt følger etter meg. Det var liksom greia vår. Jeg kan se i øyekroken at han smiler når han går etter meg. Hele kroppen min dirrer av forventning.

Nå må du roe deg, Even!

Jeg prøver å puste dypt, kan ikke hoppe inn i dette med hele meg. Bare kan ikke.

«Det lukter digg, Even!»

Isak står i døråpningen, lener seg inntil karmen. Han ser plutselig veldig selvsikker ut. Jeg får lyst til å sette han litt ut. Jeg liker ikke at han får overtaket. Jeg vil egentlig at han skal føle seg litt usikker. Jeg vil at han skal tvile på hvor han har meg. Det er ikke særlig pent å tenke slik, men jeg klarer ikke å stoppe meg selv.

«Jeg regner med at du ikke pleier å mekke deg så mye skikkelig mat, Isak.»

Jeg ler høyt. Ser at Isak spiller fornærmet, slik han alltid gjør. Gjør? Gjorde… 

«Det er det frekkeste… Jeg KAN jo lage mat!»

Jeg klarer ikke å stoppe å le, han er så sykt deilig der han står. Det er så kjent, oss to. Jeg stiller meg helt oppi han, prøver å vippe han av pinnen. Jeg kan se han bli litt satt ut, selv om han dytter meg lekent bort. Det føles godt å ikke være så alvorlig, erte hverandre slik vi alltid gjorde. 

«Du KAN, men du gjør jo ikke det.»

Etter at vi har spist, blir stemningen litt trykkende. Både jeg og Isak vet vi bør prate sammen. Jeg kjenner det stresser meg noe sykt. Har bare lyst til å være her i denne lille boblen vi har laget oss. Har ikke lyst til å tenke på det som har vært, eller det som kan bli. Jeg kan se at Isak er like preget av situasjonen som meg.

«Jeg har savnet dette her så sykt mye, Even...»

Hjertet mitt stopper nesten. Hva svarer jeg nå, da? Øynene mine lukker seg, jeg svelger før jeg klarer å svare han.

«Jeg har savnet deg og, Isak...» Jeg hører selv at stemmen min er lav.

«… Men jeg blir sykt stresset og...»

Jeg åpner øynene og møter blikket hans. Det skjærer inn i hjertet mitt at jeg ikke kan gi han det svaret han ønsker. Jeg kjenner at tårene presser på, prøver å stoppe tårene. Har ikke lyst å gråte nå. Må virke sterk.

 

«… kanskje vi må ta dette helt chill, Isak. At vi henger litt sammen og ikke noe mer akkurat nå liksom. Vi kan kanskje bli venner. Forstår du hva jeg mener?»

Jeg kan ikke bare kutte han ut, jeg klarer ikke å slippe han helt. Han har jo allerede krøpet inn i hjertet mitt igjen. Han må bare ikke få vite det. Jeg er ikke klar enda. Hjertet mitt er ikke klar.

«Jeg skjønner.» 

Stemmen hans er lav, jeg klarer ikke helt å lese han. Vet ikke hva han tenker. 

 

«Jeg skal bare på do...»

Isak går med raske skritt inn på toalettet. Hele kroppen min er i kaos. Hjertet banker og hodet klarer ikke å samle seg. Hvordan skal vi to klare å få dette til å fungere? Vi har aldri vært venner, vi! Aldri!

«Even? Jeg tror jeg stikker jeg… Har en oppgave jeg snart skal levere inn.»

Faen! Nå går han. Skulle jeg ha gjort dette på en annen måte? Skulle jeg ha satset? Burde jeg det? NEI! Jeg er faktisk ikke klar, eller hodet er ikke klar. Hodet og hjertet mitt er ikke helt samstemte akkurat nå. Jeg følger etter han ut i gangen, jeg vet jeg ikke klarer å skjule skuffelsen min. Følelsene mine er liksom på utsiden. Jeg lener hodet inntil dørkarmen, føler at kroppen ikke klarer å stå av seg selv. Er redd beina ikke kommer til å holde meg oppe. Når Isak legger hendene rundt nakken min og klemmer meg, kjenner jeg at kroppen begynner å slappe av. Jeg føler meg hjemme. Smyger armene rundt hoftene hans og strammer grepet. Har ikke lyst å slippe. Har bare lyst å miste meg selv i armene hans. Hvis jeg ikke trekker meg bort nå, så kommer jeg ikke til å klare å stoppe. Jeg må slippe! Hendene slipper taket og jeg trør et skritt bakover. Jeg kan se hvor skuffet Isak er, han rygger bakover. 

«Hadet da, Even.»

«Hadet, Isak.»

Jeg er så fucked nå! Jeg ER så fucked!


	15. Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En skulle jo tro at sommeren skulle gi mye tid til skriving og posting🙈 Men tiden har rett og slett ikke strukket til🙄 
> 
> Nå har jeg endelig klart å få ferdig dette kapitlet 😘

05.04.2020

FAEN!

Jeg klarer ikke å stå opp av sengen min i dag. Hele kroppen føles tung som bly. Alt er tungt.

Hvorfor i helvete inviterte jeg han hit? Hva godt fører det med seg?

Jeg prøver å åpne øynene mine, men de vil ikke. Det føles som om de er limt sammen. Armene er så tunge at jeg så vidt klarer å løfte dem opp for å børste bort håret, som har glidd ned i øynene mine i løpet av natten. Til og med pusten min er tung. Jeg er så ufattelig ubrukelig. Hvordan skal jeg noensinne klare å få orden på livet mitt, når et lite besøk vipper meg av pinnen på denne måten? Tapper meg så totalt for energi. Jeg har så lyst å være sammen med Isak, men hele kroppen min skriker at den ikke klarer det. Jeg kjenner at tårene triller nedover kinnene mine. Jeg bare fortsetter å knipe igjen øynene, orker virkelig ikke å stå opp i dag, orker ikke å møte noen. Orker ikke at folk skal si; I told you so… jeg bare orker ikke! Jeg burde ringe noen, men akkurat nå føles det så uoverkommelig å strekke seg etter telefonen.

Det er jo bare å plukke opp den føkkings telefonen vel? Hvor vanskelig kan det være?

Isak var så fin i går, tilpasset seg hele tiden mitt tempo. Han presset ikke på, selv om han var tydelig på hva han ønsket. Meg!

Jeg vil jo ha han jeg og. Jeg VIL jo det. Jeg bare kan ikke. Jeg kan ikke risikere alt igjen. Eller kan jeg det?

Hodet mitt er så kaotisk nå. Jeg vil jo ha han, men… Jeg kan ikke ha han, men… Jeg setter meg opp, jeg kan ikke la meg selv grave meg ned. Øynene er vanskelige å åpne. Lyset blender meg, selv om jeg har dratt for gardinene. Jeg fomler etter telefonen min på nattbordet.

Even: SOS

Cecilie: Kommer❤️

Vi har hatt en deal om å alltid stille opp for hverandre når ting blir litt vanskelig. Selv om begge har gode venner, så blir det ikke det samme når de ikke har opplevd det samme selv. Cecilie forstår meg så godt, og hun vet akkurat hvor hardt hun skal pushe. Litt som Isak… Der kom den igjen, tanken på Isak. Ønsket om å være med han. Ønsket om at han kan være her og bygge meg opp når jeg er nede. Sånn som nå. Jeg vet jo at jeg ikke er ferdig med han, jeg vet jo det. Han har vært en såpass stor del av livet mitt, at han naturlig er den jeg tenker på når ting er litt vanskelig. Heldigvis har jeg Cecilie nå, slik at jeg slipper å gå gjennom dette alene. Heldigvis!

Jeg trekker pusten dypt inn, for så å blåse den sakte ut. Jeg kan ikke la følelsene mine styre meg på denne måten. Skal jeg ha Isak i livet mitt, må jeg klare å beholde roen. Jeg kan ikke havne i senga hver gang, liksom. Det går faktisk ikke.

Skjerp deg, Even!

Jeg burde virkelig ta meg sammen, men det er faktisk ikke så enkelt. Hodet mitt lever liksom sitt eget liv. De vonde tankene bare dukker opp. De som ikke er bra for meg.

Jeg er ikke bra nok!

Tårene mine renner på nytt nedover kinnene mine. Jeg sliter sånn med å klare å se noe bra med meg selv. Jeg klarer det bare ikke.

Jeg er et håpløst tilfelle, så patetisk! 

Kunne jeg ikke bare vært som Isak. Trygg på meg selv og fortsatt med livet mitt på tross av bruddet mellom oss. Ser ikke akkurat for meg at Isak lå hjemme og surmulte. Han var sikkert tilbake til normalen etter en liten uke, maks. Det er jo bare sånn han er. Sterk! Så er det meg da, svak! Innlagt på sykehus, samtaler, gruppeterapi og what not. 

Patetisk!

***

Jeg kvepper til når det ringer på døren. Jeg vet jo at Cecilie kommer, men nå var jeg helt i min egen verden. Jeg har endelig klart å karre meg opp av seng, fått på meg noen rene klær og mekket noe kaffe til oss. Vi MÅ ha kaffe, det er faktisk det viktigste! 

«Halla!»

Jeg smiler når jeg ser henne, det er bare så ufattelig godt å slippe å håndtere dette mutters alene. Hun er så sykt god som alltid stiller opp når jeg trenger det. Null stress, liksom.

«Hei!»

Hun slenger armene rundt meg og gir meg en stor klem. Jeg kjenner at kroppen min begynner å slappe av.

Faen, så god den klemmen var. Akkurat det jeg trengte nå!

«Så… Hva skjer, Even?»

Hun kikker bekymret på meg, vi har akkurat satt oss i sofaen og sitter begge med en kopp kaffe. Jeg kikker på henne, trekker inn pusten. Har egentlig ikke lyst å snakke lengre. Har bare lyst å skyve det bort og glemme det! 

Skal jeg virkelig sette ord på dette nå? Det er bare så skummelt å blottlegge seg på denne måten. Vise hvor føkka jeg er! Eller vise hvor lite jeg har kommet meg siden innleggelsen… Føkk!

«Du vet at Isak var her i går, sant?»

Cecile nikker, men viser ikke tegn til å avbryte meg.

«Det var så fint å henge sammen med han. Han er, som alltid, sjarmerende og søt. Flørter… Og bare er Isak, liksom.»

Jeg trekker pusten dypt. Hater å ikke ha kontroll på følelsene mine. Hater at Isak klarer å vippe meg av pinnen. Hater at jeg ikke hater han!

«Så kommer alle følelsene mine tilbake… alt jeg følte tidligere. Det skremmer meg skikkelig, Cecile! Jeg er så redd for hva alt dette betyr, hva som skal skje nå liksom.»

Hun kikker betenkt på meg, jeg ser at hun er litt i tvil om hva som er riktig nå. Hun legge hånden sin oppå min, klemmer forsiktig.

«Du vet det, Even, at det er bare du som har løsningen her. Om du velger å bli sammen med Isak eller bare ønsker å være vennen hans eller om du ikke føler du kan henge med han i det hele tatt. Ja, uansett så er det du som styrer det! Bare du!»

Hun trekker pusten og smiler til meg.

«Uansett hva du velger, så er jeg her. Jeg vet at du er sterk nok til å klare det uansett! Jeg lover deg!»

Merkelig nok så kjenner jeg at jeg blir roligere. Hun har ikke gitt meg noen svar, hun har bare vært Cecile. Hun der som alltid klarer å få meg til å forstå at jeg er noe, at jeg er verdt noe. At jeg er bra nok! 

Kanskje dette kan gå bra likevel… kanskje...


	16. Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå kom og gikk sommeren 2019 🙄 Tiden fyker i godt selskap dere 😝 
> 
> Nå har jeg endelig klart å få frem et nytt kap, så håper jeg dere vil kose dere med Even 💚

07.04.2020

Hånden min prøver febrilsk å fomle etter telefonen. Det er alt for tidlig å stå opp nå! Øynene mine klarer såvidt å åpne seg, kikker rundt i rommet. Hvor pokker ligger den telefonen, da? Jeg hadde vært fornuftig nok og lagt den på andre siden av rommet i går. Visste at det ville bli tungt å stå opp i dag. Første dag på jobb etter at Isak var på besøk. Første dag… Jeg slenger beina på gulvet, kjenner hvordan det kalde gulvet føles mot de varme føttene mine. Jeg får lyst å trekke de til meg og putte dem under dyna igjen, men vet at det ikke er mulig i dag. 

Jeg prøver å freshe opp ansiktet mitt med litt kaldt vann. Kinnene mine er hvite og jeg har sorte ringer under øynene. Jeg klyper litt i kinnene mine for å få frem litt farge. Hater når huden min nesten er gjennomsiktig, jeg ser virkelig ikke frisk ut. Jeg plukker ned dosetten min fra hylla. Jeg klarer meg ikke uten tablettene. Alle rutinene som ble prenta inn under oppholdet går helt automatisk nå. Morgenstell, dosett, spise og pusse tenner. Hver eneste dag, helt likt! Stå opp, følg rutinen og repeat. Jeg forstår jo viktigheten av å skape forutsigbarhet i hverdagen når hodet ikke alltid spiller på lag. Jeg skjønner at rutiner kan være det som holder meg på rett «kjøl» når alt annet raser. Som nå, når alle følelsene mine driver meg til vanvidd!

 

Jeg drar luen så langt ned som mulig før jeg surrer skjerfet rundt og drar hetten over. I dag føler jeg for å gjemme meg selv, lenge siden jeg har følt meg så utenfor som jeg gjør nå. Hodet henger liksom ikke med kroppen. Alt inni meg skriker at jeg bare skal gi etter for følelsene mine, men kroppen er ikke enig. Den streiker bare ved tanken, går i dvale. Dette her er jeg ikke med på! Alt hadde vært så mye lettere om ikke jeg og Isak hadde den fortiden som vi har. Alt hadde vært så mye lettere da! Fy faen, så føkka jeg er nå! Jeg kjenner at hjertet banker hardere bare jeg tenker på han. Hendene blir klamme og kinnene mine blir røde. Hadde noen møtt meg nå, hadde jeg skyldt de røde kinnene på den kalde vinden, men jeg vet jo hvem som har skylden. Hvem som får hele kroppen min til å stenge av eller rett og slett kortslutte.

***

I dag har vært en skikkelig drittdag på jobben. Det har vært sykt bissi og alt jeg har venta på var et lite besøk av en viss kar som har gått igjen her på kafeen de siste ukene. Hadde han bare kommet, så… Ja, hva så? Hva skulle jeg gjort om jeg så han. Slått armene rundt han og sagt at jeg elsker han? Jeg kjenner jeg rister på hodet. Jeg er faktisk ikke klar for noe sånt, spesielt ikke med han. Eller noen andre for den saks skyld… Det er bare det at jeg elsker han. Jeg har jo aldri sluttet å elske han. Det er ingen andre for meg, bare han!

Jeg kvepper til når jeg ser en kar med sorte bukser og skinnjakke. Jeg var helt sikker på at det var Isak som kom gående. Hjertet mitt kjennes ut som det hoppet over et slag og jeg stoppet helt å puste. Faen! Jeg snur ryggen til kundene et øyeblikk. Prøver å late som jeg gjør noe, mens jeg henter meg inn. Klistrer på smilet og snur meg tilbake.

«Hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?»


	17. Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En spinoff fra evak_nonstop sin fic med en twist: Her ble det slutt mellom Isak og Even høsten 2018. Isak er blitt livredd for å føle noe som helst, han mener at ingen bør utsettes for han.
> 
> Even er blitt mye kaldere og lukket som person. Har han mistet troen på kjærligheten? Kan Even våge å stole på Isak igjen? Vil Isak klare å åpne hjertet hans igjen?
> 
> Dette foregår i 2020, Isak går siste året av studiene sine. Even jobber på kaffeberenneriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håper dere fortsatt henger med 😘 Her kommer endelig nytt kapittel ❤️ Jeg hadde planer om å prøve å poste hyppigere, men så skjer liksom selve livet 😝

11.04 2020

«Faen!»

Jeg slenger boka ned på gulvet, setter meg tilbake i sofaen. Jeg burde prøve å fokusere, men akkurat nå er ikke det mulig. Jeg klarer ikke å slutte å tenke på Even. Det var så fint å se han igjen. Eller, ikke bare fint da. Jeg tror aldri jeg har vært så forvirret som nå. Venner? Den ene hånda min griper hardt rundt kaffekoppen. Jeg hater å ikke ha kontroll. Hater det! Skal vi fortsatt møtes? Hvor ofte skal vi møtes? Jeg vil jo ikke virke for på! Jeg må respektere at han ikke er klar. Jeg river meg selv i håret. Skulle ønske jeg kunne spole litt frem i tid. Nå har det gått EN føkkings uke, og ikke et eneste livstegn fra Even. Hva ble vi enige om? Skulle han eller jeg ta kontakt? 

Jeg reiser meg fra sofaen, begynner å rydde. Det har alltid hjulpet meg å få orden rundt meg når jeg ikke helt får orden på hodet. Nesten som om jeg organiserer tankene mine mens jeg rydder leiligheten. Det er pokker meg win, win, ass! Jeg smiler litt for meg selv, liker å ha noe å gjøre. Husarbeid klarer alltid å få meg til å slappe av. Hvem skulle trodd det for bare et par år siden? Ikke jeg i alle fall! Etter at oppvask og rydding er unnagjort, dumper jeg ned i sofaen igjen. Jeg plukker opp telefonen, sjekker om noen har tatt kontakt. Ikkeno skriveboble, ass! Dette holder på å ødelegge meg, rydding funket ikke all verdens i dag, Jeg er kanskje en smule kontrollfreak, hater å ikke vite hva som kommer. Jeg hadde håpet at han i alle fall hadde sendt meg en tekst, eller muligens et meme… det var jo liksom vår greie… Var vår greie. Jeg må legge fra meg det som var. Han er ikke der nå… Han er ikke helt der jeg er. Hjertet mitt begynner å slå litt raskere, jeg kjenner hvordan det dunker i brystet mitt. Kanskje han venter på at jeg skal ta kontakt. Burde jeg? Hjertet mitt hopper litt ekstra ved tanken, jeg stopper nesten å puste. Nei! Jeg skal ikke være først! Eller…? Dette må jeg prate med noen om… Jeg klarer ikke dette alene. Skulle bare ønske det var enkelt.

Isak: lyst på en bab?

Jonas: Seff! Nå?

Isak: Jupp. Bislett om 20.

Jonas: Deal!

Jeg puster letta ut, skal bli så sykt digg å diskutere dette med noen andre enn meg selv. Jeg trenger nye input her altså.

***

«Ut med det, Isak.»

Vi sitter på benken «vår» og spiser kebab. Det har liksom blitt vår greie. Billig mat og heart to heart. Jeg skjærer en grimase av meg selv. Faen så cheesy! Jeg kremter litt, syns dette er vanskelig å prate om. Jeg skulle ønske jeg ikke satt her sammen med Jonas og prata om Even, igjen. Jeg skulle ønske jeg aldri hooka med Sebbe. Jeg skulle ønske at alt var mye lettere.

«Jeg… Eh…» Jeg sliter med å finne ordene, her er det bare å hoppe i det. Kan ikke drive og utsette denne praten. 

«JegerinteressertiEvenigjen!»

 

«Hæ?»

Jonas kikker på meg, det virker som han ikke helt hørte hva jeg sa. Jeg trekker pusten, prøver å prate rolig.

«Jeg er interessert i Even igjen. Eller… Jeg har vel aldri kommet over han.»

Jeg kikker ned i bakken, venter. Venter på at Jonas skal si noe. Selv om det føles godt å få sagt dette, så føler jeg meg nesten naken. Jeg liker egentlig ikke å utlevere meg selv. Jeg liker best å holde følelsene mine inni meg, selv om det ikke løser en dritt.

«Hva skjer, Isak?»

Jeg forteller han alt. Alt fra stalking på kafeen til daten hjemme hos Even. Alt om følelsene mine. Jonas bare lytter, sier ingenting før jeg er ferdig å fortelle. Når jeg slutter å snakke, blir vi bare sittende. Jonas kikker på meg, jeg klarer ikke helt å tolke han. Det virker som om han prøver å sortere alt jeg har sagt.

«Men… Er du virkelig klar for å bli såret igjen?»

Han virker faktisk bekymret. Er jeg klar for det? Klarer jeg å gå gjennom dette på nytt om det ikke skulle fungere? 

«Jeg vet bare ikke om jeg kan leve med at jeg ikke har prøvd… Skjønner du?»

Jonas trekker pusten før han svarer meg.

«Men da er det bare å kjøre på, Isak. Hoppe i det med hud og hår.»

Han virker fortsatt bekymret, men jeg vet jo at det er fordi han er redd for at jeg skal bli såret.

«… Du må bare ikke forvente at Even tar initiativ her. Husk på at du har såret han.»

Faen! Nå er det faktisk jeg som må ta desp til nytt nivå. Er jeg virkelig klar for dette? Hjertet mitt dunker hardt i brystet mitt. Jeg nikker forsiktig mens jeg løfter kaffekoppen. Det er godt å holde rundt noe når det føles som om hele kroppen er kaos.

«Jeg vet, Jonas. Jeg bare vet ikke helt hvordan...»

«Du kan jo alltids stalke han på KB til han ikke har annet valg enn å gi deg en sjanse...»

Jonas ler, legger hånden på skulderen min. Klemmer forsiktig.

«Uansett hva som skjer, Izzy, så er jeg her. Okey?»

Det verste som kan skje nå, er at jeg er tilbake der jeg starta. Right?


End file.
